Theres FIRE inside each cube of ICE
by darkahgony36
Summary: Kai is a very cold and distant guy. But one day, Suki Tatewaki makes the ice around him melt. What will she find when she figures they are both exacly the same? COMPLETE! and now updated a bit XD KaixOC
1. Self Confidence

A/N: STORY UPDATE 2011! 8D this story has also been around for a while lol Originally published and Finished in the year 2006; I have decided to tweak it and update it a little too (get rid of so many bold words and phrases and stuff) but the story is mainly the same it was back then.

As a writer, I have matured and improved my way of writing, but I still think it's fun to look back and see my previous stories; maybe blush a little as I think, "omg, what the flip was I thinking lol!" May sound a bit hypocrite, since I'm leaving the story as is, but still changing a few "immature" aspects of a noob writer; that's because I now understand that having complete phrases in bold, italic and underline Plus Caps and about a thousand exclamation points (_**LIKE THIS!**_) is irritating and hurting my eyes, so I can just imagine what it's doing to yours... D:

My other story, Tonight was written around the time I was finishing this story up, so naturally, it's "better" written; I personally think that some reviews I got about this being mary sue and whatnot were right, but hey, I had fun writing this story, so I will leave it up here and share with everyone, like it or not :D I was just a little upset that fanfiction deleted all my "00000" (they were the indicator that I was separating the scenes) So it ended up looking run on, unfocused (maybe more than it was already XD) and messy... so here I am, trying to fix that. Well, rant is over, on with the story! :D

* * *

Suki Tatewaki.

That was the name of one of the 16 year olds in Aoi High School. She had natural black hair, with baby blue highlights; it reached down to her mid back. Her eyes were a dark shade of purple, which were even more noticeable with the pale skin she was born with. They were cold and emotion less around strangers, but warm and happy around those she really loved. They were beautiful, especially when they turned a shade of pink under the rays of the sun. She had average sized lips; light shades of pink defined them but were not as noticeable like her eyes.

Suki had a strange passion for chocolates, which only a real chocolate-lover would understand. Her favorite flower was the black and red rose, and as for mystical creatures, she like phoenixes, dragons and fairies.

At school she had only two friends. One of them was a 16-year-old, white, brown eyed, brown haired girl named Yumiko Hazama. She cared for Suki, and had a ten-year-old sister named Maya Hazama. Teletha Hinashiro was Suki's other friend. She was 16, white, gray eyed, gray haired, happy, bossy, curious and an only child. It was not that Suki wasn't social, it was that she was very picky with friends. No one could blame her; she had suffered betrayal enough times to be cautious about what friends she decided to have. When she wasn't with her friends, she was alone; she never really spent time with her family. But the truth was, that she never really was alone.

She had a spirit friend, Odeon was her name. She was Suki's Bit Beast. Odeon was a Black Phoenix, with golden legs and beak, silvery eyes and nine red tails. She threw fireballs out of her beak like a dragon. The mystic beast had a mind connection with Suki, that it could be said Odeon was Suki's conscience. When Suki needed to talk to someone she completely trusted and neither Yumiko nor Teletha where there to listen, she would talk to Odeon. She would appear as an illusion by her side, a ghostly figure only Suki could see. They would communicate through thoughts.

Suki lived with her family, consistent of a mother, a father, a sister and a brother. Her mother was sweet, very protective and very strict. She had dark skin, blue eyes, brown hair and named Kazumi Tatewaki, Harada. Suki's father was gentle, very protective and a hardworking man. He was also white skinned, green eyed, and brown haired. He was named Kugamoro Tatewaki. Ishuzo Tatewaki was Suki's 10-year-old sister. She was white, blue eyed, brown haired, and a pain in the butt. Kambei Tatewaki was Suki's older brother. He was 19, dark skinned, green eyed, brown haired and also a pain in the butt.

Suki and Kambei often exploded into arguments for things that couldn't be proven right. Yet the most favorite subject for Kambei to argue about was Suki being a "nerd". Suki always was the winner; for she always pointed out that the highest grade her brother had ever had was a 20. When this was brought up, Kambei would back up and no more was said. It didn't matter how much the tactic was used, it never failed.

Suki was the one that really outstanded from the rest of her family. And no wonder; nobody could figure where the heck had she gotten the black hair and purple eyes; for all the people knew, she was supposed to have either blue or green eyes and brown hair… Unless she was adopted. But she wasn't.

That specific day, she was training Odeon for the Championship of BeyBlading that was supposed to take place next morning at the BBA stadium. The whole country was going to see it on TV, and Suki wanted to give a good impression. Suki's father always encouraged her to train to be the best. Her mother on the other hand, was more on the educational side. Suki was in neither; she thought that both were pointless. However, she did her best to please her parents. So much that she had earned the title of a "hard-to-beat-opponent" at beyblading, and the lowest grade she had ever gotten was a 90.

"_Let it rip_," she whispered, and tugged at the launching gun making Odeon's physical body spin. In a matter of seconds, Odeon's spiritual self came out and flew majestically in the sky. "Odeon, Dragon's Breath." Ordered Suki. The phoenix opened her golden beak, aimed at a tree and fired. The fireball crashed into the rock wall and vanished.

"Odeon, you were supposed to hit the tree, not the wall." Suki said.

"I tried. But its hard to hit a target when I'm moving around" complained the phoenix.

"That's what the practiceis for," said Suki. "Tomorrow we must give our best, Odeon."

The Phoenix nodded and threw another fireball through her beak. This time, she hit the tree. "Good job, Odeon! Keep it up!"

The phoenix nodded and kept practicing. "Practice makes perfect," thought Suki as she watched Odeon fireballs of flames one after another.

"Nobody will beat us," she thought as she went to bed. "There's no match for us." She closed her eyes. Little did she know that the next day, she was about to meet the person who would actually give a good battle to remember.


	2. Meeting the Bladebreakers

Suki woke up next morning to the piercing screams of Ishuzo.

"_WAKE UP! YOU GOT A PHONE CALL!_" She yelled slamming the door open.

Suki sat up automatically and took the phone. "Hello?" she asked in a sleepy voice.

"Hey! I heard you're having a battle today!"

"_Teletha_?"

"That's right! And I suggest you get out of bed now, girl, you got a lot of preparing to do!" she said happily.

"Tessa, its 8:45 in the _morning_. The tournament doesn't start 'till 2:30 in the _afternoon_." said Suki.

"I'm going over to help you ok? Ok! See you later!" There was the tone that indicated that Tessa had already hung up.

"Yeah, sure. Bye." Suki replied to the tone. She pressed the button to hang up, and instantly the phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Good luck in the battle today!"

"Yumiko, I'm not even fully _awake_ yet."

"How? Do you need to prepare? Ill help! Ill go over and help you!"

"Yumi, Tessa is going to…"

"Go over? Great! The three of us can make a plan for you to defeat all those _losers_! Oh, by the way, I'm taking Maya! See you in a while!" the hang up tone came to her ears again.

"Doesn't anyone say 'bye' anymore?" thought Suki. She gave the phone to Ishuzo who was still in the room and said "Maya's coming." Ishuzo gave a squeal and ran out the door, slamming the door shut.

Suki cuddled back in bed and closed her eyes, but the door slamming open shot them open as well. She sat up, and stared at Kazumi in the doorway. She was standing there with a tray that had food in it.

"Get up! Time for breakfast!"

"Mother, its 8:46. In the _morning_! AND ITS SA-TUR-DAY!"

"No its not, its 8:47. And so what if its SA-TUR-DAY?" she said closing the door, walking over to her bed and setting the food tray in front of her daughter. "Here, eat. You need energy."

"And sleep." Mumbled Suki. She started eating. She was only half way through, when the door slammed open once again, and two girls went in the room. "What the…"

Instantly, both girls were beside her bed smiling innocence in their expressions. 5 seconds later, Ishuzo and Maya came into the room as well with dolls in their hands, laughing followed by Kugamoro.

Suki set her eating utensils down carefully and said, "Are you all aware that there is something called 'knocking on the door'?"

The others just laughed.

* * *

It was already 2:30 and Suki was being summoned to confront 5 judges and their questions. After answering all of them, she was informed that there would be a battle against the Blade Breakers and the Blade Squids. "There is 4 bladers in the Breakers team, and the Squids have 3. However, they are unable to battle because one of them broke his leg just yesterday. They are in need of a substitute; do you wish to take his place?" Suki thought about it for a moment and then said, "Perhaps. But I need to speak to them first."

One of the judges stood up and said, "Over here please."

Suki followed her into a room where two boys were talking. One was tall, thin, dark blue eyes, white skin and black hair. He called himself Chogokin. The other was also a tall boy, but he had brown eyes, brown hair and brown skin. His name was Vincent. The boy Suki was supposed to substitute was James, who hadn't showed up.

They talked and Suki made it clear that she was only to help them that day. The judge was notified of Suki's agreement with the boys and went to inform the others.

Apparently, Chogokin was fighting against a Ray Kon, Vincent against a Max Tate, and Suki against a Tyson Granger. Suki said she was going to go wander around, and the boys told her to meet them at that room in 10 minutes.

* * *

During all that wandering, Suki caught glimpse of 5 guys, probably new since she had never seen them before. One of them was sort of tall, dark blue hair, dark red eyes, white skin, blue hat, yellow shirt, blue jeans and white with red shoes. "I'm _starving_!" said the guy. "_Where's the food_?" Suki looked at the buffet next to her, grabbed a cookie and walked to them. "Tyson, will you calm down! We have to talk to the judges first!" said a short boy with brown hair, big glasses and a laptop.

"Chief's right, Tyson." Said a blond boy, with green eyes, and a green with yellow shirt.

"But Max!" whined Tyson, "I'm so hungry! If I don't eat anything, I'm gonna _die_!"

"You just ate like about ½ and hour ago!" pointed out a tall guy with long black hair held in a white fabric; he had a ying-yang bandana and cat like yellow eyes.

"Ray." Said Tyson seriously. "You, my friend, seem to forget that I have _5__STOMACHES_!"

"Tyson." Said Ray, imitating Tyson's tone, "there is no such thing as a person with _5 STOMACHES_!"

"You guys new?" said Suki in a cold voice, biting into her cookie.

"Yeah." Said Ray.

"Where the heck did you get that cookie!" asked Tyson. Suki pointed to her back with her thumb and in less than a second, Tyson was gone.

"Thanks for that." Said Ray. "Ray." He said offering his hand. Suki stared at it for a moment, and then took it.

"Max." said the other boy, also shaking her hand. "The one you got rid of is Tyson."

"Kenny" said the short boy, blushing. He didn't offer his hand; instead he walked away saying he needed to talk to the judges.

"And that's Hiwatari." Said Ray, pointing to a boy a little far from them.

That was the first time she had noticed him from up close. He was wearing deep purple pants, black shoes, and some red anklets, red belt, black gloves and a white scarf. His hair was gray in front and blue on the back. He was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed and his eyes closed. He also had 4 blue marks on his face; 2 at each cheek.

"Names Kai." the guy said.

"Suki." she said, taking her glance off him. "You guys bladers?" she asked.

"Yeah." said Max.

"The Blade Breakers to be Exact." said a voice behind her. She turned around only to see Tyson and a plate full of everything in the buffet. He gave her a dumb smile and began to eat.

"The... Blade... Breakers?" Suki asked narrowing her eyes.

They nodded, and started backing up slowly; they probably thought she was going to ask them for their autograph. But she didn't.

"Hey guys," said Kenny, walking to them. "They told me were battling against the Blade Squids. Says that there's a substitute for one of their members."

"Can they do that?" asked Tyson with his mouth full.

"I guess, since they did it with James..."

They kept talking, but Suki wasn't listening. If she was right, then her opponent was going to be that boy that ate so much. The boy that she had just met.

"You battling?" asked Max.

"_Huh_?" she snapped back to reality.

"YOU BATTLEING!" demanded Tyson.

"Yes." she replied.

"Against?" asked Ray.

This brought Kai's attention. He opened his eyes and looked at Suki, who noticed his eyes were sort of the same shade of hers. Their eyes met, and for a few seconds, she thought about the answer. "I'm Battling you guys; I'm the substitute of James, Tyson, you're my opponent..." she thought about it, then realized she couldn't bring herself to tell them the truth.

"You'll see," she said simply. "You'll see." she turned and ran towards the direction she had come in, leaving the Blade Breakers wondering, "Who is she battling with?"


	3. Unexpected Enemy

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" yelled Jazz through the Microphone. "Take your seats please! The Battles are about to begin!"

There was a commotion, then there was cheering from people everywhere supporting their favorite teams. Meanwhile, Suki was found in the locker-room concentrating hard. She had met the guys she was going to battle with the wrong way. She wasn't supposed to have met her enemies like that; she was supposed to have met them in the battling field with honor… "What a big surprise are they going to have when they find out who they are battling with…" she thought.

"Suki," Said Chogokin. "Prepare, we are going out any minute now."

Suki grabbed Odeon, and went to the door just in time to hear "Here come the famous Blade Breakers!" there was a loud cheer, and the team walked to the center of the stadium.

Tyson was smiling, jumping up and down and waving his arms like crazy; Ray was walking right behind him blushing slightly; Max was next to Ray, smiling like Tyson, but waving only his hand to greet his fans; Kenny like Ray, was blushing as well and hugging his laptop; Kai was a few feet behind them eyes closed, arms crossed.

"And they are battling against the Blade Squids!" yelled Jazz. There was another loud cheer; and out came Chogokin and Vincent leaving Suki on the doorway.

"There's supposed to be three but now there's only two, because one of them broke his leg just yesterday; too bad for him, he wont have any fun for some time. But there's good news! He is being replaced just for today by the powerful, hardworking, one and only…" he paused and Suki smiled at the tension. "… SUKI TATEWAKI!" there was a louder cheer; she walked out waving her arm slightly to greet everyone. People were yelling her name, falling down the stairs, whistling like crazy, howling…

* * *

"WHAT!" screamed Tyson.

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" Gasped Max.

"YOURE FIGHTING AGAINST HER!" shouted Ray.

"Seems so!" Said Kenny.

"Look at the Bright side." Said Kai's cold voice behind them. "At least you got to meet her before the battle."

"KAI! We know as much as you do about her!" screamed Tyson.

"Don't get so stressed out." Said Max to an about-to-faint Tyson.

"Sure, you don't have to battle her." He replied.

"Hey guys, Disi says that she's pretty tricky, agile and fast. Her bit Beast's a Phoenix, Odeon she calls it. The attacks are 'Fire Rain', 'Fire Wave', 'Dragons Breath' and 'Infernal Storm'. It also says that they might be simple attacks, but they are also very powerful." Informed Kenny.

Tyson looked at him with a stupefied expression. "I'm dead." He whined.

"No doubt. Well, nice meeting ya, Pal." Said Ray patting him on the shoulder.

"YOURE SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE YOU IDIOT!" yelled Tyson.

"I AM ON YOUR SIDE! But I'm also being honest!" Said Ray.

"A phoenix. Maybe I should take Tyson's place?" thought Kai. He looked from Dranzer to the rest of the team who were trying desperately to bring Tyson's nerves down. Kai smirked. "Nah," he thought, "too much fun to spoil it. Besides, fun's just starting."

"LET IT RIP!" Said Jazz over the Microphone.

* * *

"Will Suki Tatewaki and Tyson Granger please come to the plate!" said Jazz.

The two battles before had resulted in her teammates loosing. Suki saw no point in doing round 3 but she still did it to show "formability." She was disgusted in her temporary teammates, and she found no reason on why people cheered them if they were losers. But she was going to show everyone that she was not like the Blade Squids, that she was better.

"As far as I know, this is a phoenix vs. dragon fight." Thought Suki.

"Don't think Ill let you win Cuz you're a girl!" said Tyson.

Suki stared at him, irritated. He looked angry and all panicked up.

The battle began, with Suki and Tyson tugging at their launching guns and releasing their beyblades. The plate was full of walls of rock; it seemed to be a maze. Both beyblades landed in a small space together, they crashed and then separated. Suki's started moving out, with Tyson's right behind hers.

"Dragoon! Don't let them get away!" Commanded Tyson. A light emerged from the object and so did a dragon; as far as Suki knew, that was Dragoon and it started chasing after Odeon.

"Odeon! Go back and Fight!" commanded Suki. Odeon stopped going forward and started spinning faster. "Odeon! Fire Wave!" Suki's beyblade created a wave of fire that went against Tyson's beyblade; the dirt and rock melted around it and then Odeon jumped in the air and landed again, cracking the hardened black surface, revealing a mirror like surface now. Odeon kept her balance perfectly and to the surprise of Tyson, slid over to the boy's beyblade, crashed against it, made it slip and then Odeon crashed against Dragoon again, throwing it out of the battling field.

The crowd stood silent and then screamed loudly, cheering for Suki. Tyson fell to his knees, a vague expression on his face. "And the winner… SUKI!" more cheers.

Suki stared at Tyson as the rest of the gang ran to him, including Kai.

"You ok buddy?" asked Max.

"Good Battle." Said Ray.

"What are you talking about? Tyson was thrown out of the battle in less than a minute." Said Kai.

Everyone looked at him, including Suki, but he just shrugged. Max, Ray and Kenny sat next to Tyson, comforting him, but Suki's and Kai's eyes were staring at each other with so much concentration, it seemed they were in a staring contest.

"Tyson, get up." He said. "Present yourself to your new teammate."

This took everyone by surprise.

"WHAT!" demanded Tyson.

"But Kai!" exclaimed Max.

Ray said nothing.

"What are you talking about!" asked Tyson. "Didn't you see what she did to me! She's like… some slippery master of… slipperiness!"

"She was able to beat you that way." Reminded Kai.

Tyson sighed exasperated; he knew it, damn it. That wasn't the point. "She's been a strong opponent to beat for a while in this town." Kenny glanced up at her with a smile.

"Aww, chief, not you too!"

"Tyson, we're gonna need all the help we can get to fight against BEGA." Said Ray. "They have a new member."

This made Tyson think about it. They all stared at him, in hope for his agreement.

"Ok." He said finally. "But lemme tell you, it's just for this once—"

"Yeah, yeah." Ray grabbed Tyson by the neck and rubbed his head.

"Ill go tell the judges about it." Said Kenny and ran off.

Tyson picked up his beyblade and stared at it. Then he looked at Suki. "Welcome to the team." he mumbled. She just stared.

* * *

The Blade Breakers were now fighting against BEGA, they had gone trough all the battles with the help of Suki. They were in a tie, and now it depended on Suki to break it. Tyson (to his grumbling disappointment) and Max had lost their battles, and Ray and Kai had won theirs.

Suki stepped forward and prepared. She was battling a guy that had a costume; a black helmet that covered his whole head, black pants, white shirt, and a black cape. He called himself Tetsuo. The battle started. The plate had rocks as obstacles, and the beyblades kept jumping from here to there, avoiding each other.

Finally Tetsuo shouted "Poipoider! Come out!" and a Dolphin came out. Its tail was silver, its fins golden and a red body.

"Water vs. Fire? This should be interesting." Thought Suki.

After Odeon was released, the real battle began. Poipoider kept shooting water at Odeon, who in return shot fire. Tetsuo kept yelling insults at Suki, and she was begging to loose patience. She kept telling Odeon to hit the Dolphin, and the phoenix tried, but the pressure was so much, that she missed one of those times, and the fire ball crashed against Tetsuo's helmet, knocking it off and revealing…

Suki gasped and opened her eyes wide.

"Brother?" she asked. "What are you doing here?"


	4. Battle Against Brothers

Kambei laughed. "Why should you care? _Perfect _girl?" he said in a laughing tone. "But I'll tell you anyway, since I'm such a good guy." he smirked at a wide-eyed Suki.

"For so many years, I've been humiliated by you. I was so perfect, so happy when I was an only child." he looked at Suki with fury.

Poipoider and Odeon were now moving around in circles, showing off their colors.

"When you were born, you were so special, Kazumi and Kugamoro forgot all about me. All their attention was on you. It affected me so much, that my grades got lower, as so did my self-esteem, my hopes, my happiness... everything just crashed and burned. So I bought myself a beyblade." he motioned to the spinning top that was by now pushing Suki's against the rocks.

Suki was desperate. She wanted to win. But not against her brother. The Dolphin caught the Phoenix off guard and made a water tornado around her. The phoenix was scared as so was her owner.

"I trained so much without Kazumi nor Kugamoro knowing. But my beyblade didn't spin as long as it was supposed to. As far as I knew, Poipoider was just an object; it wasn't _alive_. It just was. So I went to the sea. There I met Poipoider's spirit, and we became friends and he helped me become what I am now." The tornado was narrowing down on Odeon, who was sure that if that storm touched her, she would be torn apart.

"I watched you train. It was so much fun to keep a secret from you fools. So much fun. However, I longed to tell Kugamoro of my secret plans so he could finally be proud of me for something... But you snatched that opportunity away from me _didn't you_?"

Suki had had enough. "Odeon! _INFERNAL STORM_!" instantly, Odeon started spinning in circles and a fire tornado formed inside the water one; she span faster, faster, faster... until the power of fire overcame water and both elemental storms disappeared. "Odeon! _Rain of Knives_!" Odeon pointed her wings towards Poipoider and sharp feather shot forward. The Dolphin used a mirror force and blocked them out, sending them back where they came from. The Phoenix shot a fireball at them and converted them to ashes.

Kambei laughed again. "And now," he said, "I'm taking this victory with me as your way for payment from all those times you broke my pride! Poipoider! _Thunder Shock_!" the Dolphin opened his mouth and out came a ball of lightning. The Phoenix was hit; it was launched off the ground and then landed again, making a menacing attempt to stop, but instead continued spinning with even more speed.

"I never asked for them to give me all their attentions!" said Suki. "If it were up to me, I'd rather our parents treat us _equal_!"

"_OURS_!" shouted Kambei. "Ja, Don't make me laugh. They're not my_ parents_ just like I'm not their_ son_!"

His beyblade crashed into Suki's, who's fought back. They were pushing each other with such speed and force, that enormous sparks shot up at a tremendous height. The Bit beasts were in mid air, firing this at the other, avoiding that to prevent harm.

"_OUR_ parents will forgive you Kambei!" Said Suki. "They love you as much as they love me! Please don't do this!"

Her brother smiled at her and Poipoider started making another water tornado. "Odeon!" said Suki. "Infernal Storm!" Odeon started spinning and just like Poipoider, she made a tornado, a fire one. The fire one crashed into the one of water, making two simple tornados unite into a hurricane with a mix of both elements. Both Bit beasts elevated high into the air, and still spinning, crashed into the ceiling, making parts from it fall. The crowd screamed in fear and excitement while Jazz said "_WHOA!_ ODEON AND POIPOIDER ARE DESTROYING THE CEILING! _LITERALLY_!"

Suki and Kambei stared at each other with anger. "You ruined my life," said Kambei. "_AND YOURE PAYING FOR THAT_!" both elements became one again but only for a fraction of a second, for they crashed into one another a second time.

"Suki! What do we do!" asked a voice inside her head.

"_What do we do_?" she asked her self. She started battling against herself mentally. "_I Cant_!" said one side.

"We _must_," said the other.

"NO! It's not right! There must be another way!"

"There isn't."

"Look at you," said Kambei, laughing. "Arguing with yourself. What a loser."

"SUKI!" said Odeon.

Both sides agreed at once. There was only one thing to do. "_DESTROY HIM!_" she commanded. Her beyblade started glowing red and spinning faster. With a tremendous force, Odeon pushed Poipoider out of the battling plate and making it land impressively far from it. Everyone gasped. The Blade Breakers looked in her direction, with a blank expression. Kai stared at her, frowning, waiting for something to happen.

The silence was overcomed with loud cheers, as the crowd agreed that it had been a very good battle. Suki's bayblade was still spinning, but barely. Everything seemed out of focus. She blinked several times; focus came and went, making her dizzy. Too much had happened; she was confused… She was so tired…

"And the winner is…" started saying Jazz, but Suki didn't hear the rest. Her beyblade stopped spinning; she was unconscious before her body touched the floor.


	5. Weird Behavior

OKIS PEOPLE! HERES CHAPTER... WHAT NUMBER? WHAT EVER THE NUMBER IS, HERE IT IS! EVERYTIME YOU GUYS SEE A WHOLE BUNCH OF ZEROS LIKE THIS "0000000000000000000000000" IT MEANS THAT IM SEPARATING THE SCENES. WELL, DAS ALL. ENJOY!

2011 A/N: Ignore that up there about the "0000" lmao remember my rant at the beginning of chapter 1? Yeah...

* * *

Suki opened her eyes a bit. Then more and more until they were completely open. Everything seemed to be out of focus. She blinked once. Twice. Several times until everything became clear. She saw everything different. She looked around. She wasn't in her room. So, _where was she_?

A loud snort made her head turn quickly to her right. The movement was so sudden, she lost focus once again and it took her a while to regain it again. On a chair she saw Tyson; his legs were up in the air, his back was on the sitting cushion of the chair, his arms were somehow below the chair and his head has hanging from the seat edge. His mouth was open, snoring and drooling like an open faucet.

There was a shoe in his mouth. It belonged to Max, who was sleeping in a chair next to Tyson, but unlike him, it seemed the chair was carrying him like a baby. On the bed's feet, was a medium sized sofa. Ray was on one side of it, a cover up to his hips and sleeping soundly. Kenny was on the other side. He was hugging his laptop and muttering nonsense in his sleep; probably scientific stuff.

There was a window on the left side of the bed, a bit far away. It had space enough for two people to sit there. Kai was there, his back against one of the window walls, his legs were taking over the rest of the space; one was bent, the other outstretched. His arms were crossed and his eyes closed. Suki smiled. It was a lovely sight. The guys she barely knew were there with her, waiting for her recovery…

"How ya feeling?" asked Ray's voice. Suki turned slowly to him, afraid that if she moved to fast, she would loose focus again.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"Hospital." Said Max. He had also awakened.

"How did I get here?"

"Kai brought you here." Yawned Tyson, rubbing all the drool from his face.

"What happened?"

"You fainted." Said Kai, still with his eyes closed. "Seems you used up a lot of energy when you pushed Poipoider out of the battling plate."

"Doctors say that if you rest, you may go home this afternoon." Said Kenny, putting his glasses on. "You really scared us."

"What about the battle?" asked Suki. "Who won? What happened after I was gone? What day is it? What…"

"_Whoa_, _whoa_, _WHOA_!" said Tyson, holding up his hands in a signal of STOP. "Calm down lady! One question at a time!"

"The battle turned out ok. We won first place. Thanks to you." Said Max with a cheeky smile. Tyson rolled his eyes but smiled at her anyway; he didn't like to be reminded of his failures.

"After he checked your pulse, Kai sent me and Max to go fetch the nurse while Tyson and Kenny accepted the trophy." explained Ray.

"Since the nurse took a while, Kai carried you into his limo and here and then demanded they center their attention on you until you recovered." Informed Kenny.

"Oh, and its Sunday morning." Added Tyson.

Suki stared at Kai who was now staring out the window. He had a light blush on his cheeks. Seeing this, Suki herself blushed.

At that moment, Kugamoro and Kazumi Tatewaki came into the room followed by Ishuzo. "How ya doing, sis?" she greeted.

After Suki's parents had thanked the blade breakers for helping Suki, the guys headed towards the door and Suki said "You don't have to go. You can stay longer."

"No, we must go." Said Kai.

"Yeah, my grandpa's probably worried sick about me." Said Tyson.

"Yeah, my mom too." Said Max.

"Tell me about it." Said Kenny.

Then they left. 5minutes later, Yumiko and Teletha came into the room. "Is she awake?" asked Yumiko. They both looked towards the bed, and seeing Suki there staring at them, made them squeal. "_SHES AWAKE_!" said Teletha.

"What crazy friends I have." Thought Suki.

They all settled around Suki to hear about what had happened, but when Teletha sat down on the chair where Tyson had slept, she instantly stood right up again screaming; "_EWWW!_ THIS CHAIR'S _WET_!" Suki smiled, remembering Tyson's posture and drooling mouth.

* * *

They didn't stay much. Besides the fact that Suki didn't remember much about the incident, Kugamoro had to go to work as well as Kazumi. Ishuzo was going to go do chores at home for Suki's return and Teletha was helping her. Yumiko also wanted to help, but she had to go baby-sit her sister and cousin, but promised she would come by later before Suki left home. When all the commotion was gone, Suki laid on her pillow, pulled the covers up to her chin and fell into a rest full sleep.

* * *

When she woke up again, it was 5:30 pm; 6 hours since she last fell asleep. Everyone was there; there was a table at the bed's feet. Ray, Max, Tyson, Kugamoro and Ishuzo were playing card on it. Kenny was showing some technological beyblading strategies to Kazumi, Yumiko, Teletha and Maya. Kai was on the window again, eyes closed, arms crossed.

"Hey sweetie! How did you sleep?" asked Kazumi after she noticed her daughter was awake. Everyone stopped what they were doing in wait for her response.

"Ok, I guess." She replied.

"Wanna play?" asked Tyson waving a pack of cards in the air.

"Suki, I was just telling your mother in friends about some technological advances I would like to try on Odeon. Do you mind?" asked Kenny.

"Go for it." Said Suki. Then she turned to Tyson, who was still waving the cards in the air. "Bring them over."

"In a few seconds, they were all around her, playing "bull-shit". "Wanna play?" asked Tyson to Kai, although Tyson already knew the answer.

Suki looked over at him, and he stared back. Then he turned around to gaze to the outside world again and said, "That game's for babies."

Everyone shrugged and continued to play. Suki, however, fell deep in thought. Were had she seen that behavior before?

"Time to go." Announced Kugamoro. "You ready honey?"

"Yeah." Said Suki.

In between Kai and Ray, they lifted her up and settled her in a wheel chair. Suki thought that the wheel chair was overly dramatic, but the doctors had said that she had to rest at least until the next day.

Kazumi was waiting outside in the car. Yumiko, Teletha, Maya and Ishuzo had left to the Tatewaki house. Tyson, Max and Kenny had gone home to tell their parents where they were going and agreed to meet at Suki's house in exactly 10 minutes.

Kugamoro pushed the wheel chair outside and Kai and Ray carried her again into the car, then helped her dad settle the chair in the trunk. When they left, Kai was on Suki's left side and Ray on her right, talking to her.

Nobody noticed that every now and then, Kai blushed at the knowledge of being next to Suki.

* * *

"_WHY_ ON EARTH DO I FEEL LIKE _THIS_?" he wondered.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon had gone pretty good. They had played games, watched movies and danced. Kai and Suki were the ones out of the dancing part. Kai because "he-didn't-know-how" and Suki because she had to rest. Sometimes Tyson would dance with Ray, Max, Yumiko or Teletha, and make them spin all over the living room. Once or twice he asked Kai to dance with him, only to receive a growl and a death glare.

It was surprising to see Kenny dancing and away from Dizzi who was the one playing the music. By then Suki had learned that Kenny had somehow gotten his bit-beast stuck in his computer instead of his beyblade.

After Midnight, everyone called home to say they were going to stay over. Ishuzo lended her room to Max and Tyson; she was sleeping in Suki's room with Teletha, Yumiko and Maya. Kai, Ray and Kenny had settled themselves in the living room.

* * *

Suki couldn't sleep. She was tired but the sleep had gone away. "Odeon, what should I do?" asked Suki.  
"What do you mean?" asked the phoenix.

"I know I've seen Kai's behavior somewhere, but I surely can't place it."

"Think about it Suki. Don't you think that used to be your behavior?"

Maybe Odeon was right. "But if that's true," she thought, "then maybe…" she didn't finish. Instead, she sat up and quietly headed towards the living room. Her steps were fast and quiet; she surely was glad she hadn't forgotten how to walk. When she got to the living room, she stopped cold and glanced around.

Kenny was asleep in one of the sofas with Dizzi next to him. Ray was on the floor. Apparently he didn't want the sofa. But Kai was nowhere to be seen. Maybe he had gone home? "Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" asked a cold voice behind her. She whirled around and found Kai standing a few feet away from her.

"I should ask you the same question." She replied, blushing lightly.

Kai lifted his hand so she could see that he was holding a glass of water. "You?" he asked.

"I… I couldn't sleep." She whispered.

"Can't blame you. You slept all day." Said Kai. "Follow me." He added and then turned towards the kitchen. Suki followed behind. He served her a glass of warm milk and gave it to her. She took it, but didn't drink it. She stared at it as if it contained poison or something.

"It'll help you." He said.

She slowly raised the glass edge to her lips and sipped a bit into her mouth. Then she took a big drink. Seeing this, Kai himself continued to drink his water. They drank in silence, avoiding each others gaze. When they finished, they headed towards the hallway, and went their separate ways. "Night" muttered Suki. "Night" he replied. This surprised him. He didn't expect to respond back. He wasn't even aware of what he was doing until it was done.

When they laid down, they thought about each other unconsciously. When they realized what they were doing, they shook their heads as a sign of disapproval with their thoughts. It couldn't be happening, could it?


	6. A Warrior Cries

"I think Tyson's cute." Whispered Maya.

"No, I think Kenny's cute. He knows a lot." Ishuzo whispered back.

"You think Max has a girlfriend?" asked Yumiko.

"Don't know. You think Ray has a girlfriend?" asked Teletha.

"What the hell are these girls talking about?" wondered Suki, still laying in bed, pretending to be asleep.

"Hey guys, you've noticed that guy?" asked Ishuzo.

"Which one?" asked Maya.

"The quiet one. The one that seems to be always mad."

"I think his names Kai." Replied Yumiko.

"What about him?" asked Teletha.

"You know who he makes a good couple with?" asked Ishuzo.

"Who?" They all asked.

There was a pause and then a squeal from Yumiko.

"_SUKI_!"

This made her eyes shot open and her ear narrowed towards the conversation.

"Now that you mention it, they are pretty well alike." Said Teletha thoughtfully. "They would make a good couple…"

The door slammed open at that instant. "WAKE UP!" yelled Kazumi from the door way. This caught Suki by surprise and the yelling made her jump and land off the bed. "Sorry honey." Kazumi apologized. Suki stood up and looked at her mom.

"It's ok." She said. Then she saw a dark shadow pass behind her mom followed close by Kugamoro, who had a frowned expression.

"Is Kambei home?" asked Suki walking fast towards Kazumi.

"Yeah. He arrived just now." She replied.

* * *

Suki burst into Ishuzo's room and tried to wake up Tyson and Max. Max woke up right away, but Tyson seemed to be way too happy in Lala Land to even bother to wake up.

"Do me a favor?" asked Suki.

"Yeah?" asked Max.

"Take Tyson outside. _Don't_ ask questions, just do it."

Max nodded as Suki walked out into the living room. There she saw Kai, Ray and Kenny picking up their sleeping stuff.

"C'mon guys. Gotta go outside." She said. They looked at her as if she were crazy. "Trust me; you don't want to be in here when it happens…"

Kazumi walked behind her followed by the girls who were still in pajamas. "Come on, boys, leave everything there, well be right back in a few seconds." She said. The boys looked at each other and then stood up and followed Kazumi Outside.

"Hold on." Said Kenny. "What about Tyson and Max?"

"They'll be out right now…" she said running back to Ishuzo's room. On her way she found Max dragging Tyson and the blanket. Suki helped drag him outside and when they got there, Tyson opened his eyes.

"What the hell's going on? How did I get out here?" he asked. "Is something wrong?" he added when he saw the rest outside as well.

"Cover your ears." Instructed Suki covering her own.

"Why?" asked Tyson.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOURE DOING!" yelled Kugamoro. His voice sounded as if a microphone was right in his mouth and instinctively, the boys crouched down on the floor covering their ears.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF HOW DISSAPOINTED I AM IN YOU! HOW DARE YOU DISSAPEAR FOR A DAY AND COME BACK LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED! YOU DEFIED YOUR SISTER, SENT HER TO THE HOSPITAL AND DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO GO SEE HER! I'll tell you what Mr. _YOURE GROUNDED!_ Home school, you eat in your room and no music! NOT TO MENTION THAT POIPOIDER IS MINE UNTIL YOU ARE FREE TO GO!" There was a door slammed shut followed by a loud scream of fury.

Everyone, who was by now on the floor, stood up. Tyson, Max and Ray looked towards the house with frightened expressions. Kai's expression was blank; Yumiko and Teletha were hugging Ishuzo and Maya, while Kazumi fanned Kenny's face, who had fainted.

"He ok?" asked Suki.

"He'll be fine." Said Kai coldly.

"Just and overdose of fright." Explained Tyson.

* * *

After lunch, the girls played poker with the guys. Suki got tired and went to her room looking for something to entertain her. After searching for 5 minutes, she was exhausted and something made her look out side her window.

She saw Kai heading towards the little forest near her house his hands in his pockets, head down and taking his time. He seemed to be deep in thought.

"I wonder what's with him?" wondered Suki.

"Why don't you go figure?" asked Odeon.

"I don't know."

"C'mon, what do you got to loose?"

"I suppose I can try…" Suki got up and walked out of the house silently so nobody would notice her. Then she headed towards the little forest. She was thinking about the battle that she had had with Kambei, when a figure slipped in front of her blocking her way, making her gasp. It was Kai.

* * *

"_Why_ are you following me?" he asked coldly.

"What do you mean '_following you_'? I came in here but I didn't know you were in here." She lied.

Kai stared at her, wondering if she was telling the truth. Suki stared back, keeping her cool, avoiding her nerves from showing. Kai huffed and then sighed.

"I guess you can show me around here." He said finally, turning around and started walking further in. "I could use some company."

* * *

It took Suki a bit to follow after him. They didn't look at each other at all, but they feared that the other would hear their thumping hearts. They kept walking in silence until the ground was getting easier to walk in; they came upon a small spring, and then settled themselves near a tree. They sat next to the same tree, but their distance was kept. They watched their surroundings in silence, and then finally, Kai spoke.

"There's a lot of slamming doors and yelling going on in your house." He said.

Suki had never really noticed until then, maybe because she was already used to it. She didn't know what to say.

"Id give anything to have a house like that." He said a little lower. "So full of _life_, so lovable… so _warm_." He mumbled.

"What's your family like?" she asked, but she instantly regretted asking.

"I don't have one." He said narrowing his eyes. "I don't even have a home."

"Do you know anything about them? Your parents, I mean." She asked.

"_No_." snapped Kai.

There was a moment of silence. Then Suki's curiosity took the best of her.

"How come you never really have a conversation with Tyson and them?" she asked.

"You wouldn't understand." He replied after a moment of thought.

"Try me." She said. "Fine, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She added when she received a huff from him as a reply.

"Its not that I don't want to." He snapped coldly. "You just wouldn't understand."

"How can you be so sure without trying!" she protested looking right at him. "What are you afraid of!"

"Because it's happened _before_." He said. "I tried to make people understand what I felt and they only thought I was insane. I'm not willing to waist any of my time trying to make you think the same as them."

"You sure are doing a good job on that." She said sarcastically. "I know something's up. Tell me." She begged, getting closer to him and grabbing his arm.

He broke away from her, stood up and looked right into her eyes. "_Why_ do you insist so much in knowing!" he asked sounding annoyed. Suki could see he was sad and maybe a bit afraid, but he tried to mask it with anger.

"I want you to trust in someone!" she said.

He narrowed his eyes and then real fury reflected on them.

"No way!" he snapped. "There's no way I'm trusting somebody! Not in Tyson, or Kenny or Max… Or _you__!_"

Suki gasped. Kai turned and started running. He didn't know where, all that counted was that his legs would carry him somewhere far. Suki stared after him, wide eyed, mouth open, feelings hurt and heart broken. She stood up and ran after him. "Kai! Come back!" she said. "_KAI_!"

* * *

He didn't look back. He didn't even slow down. All he knew was that he had to get away; away from that past, away from those words and that beautiful girl whom he had hurt so badly. His past had come back to haunt him; there was a small jewel on his eye. A single tear rolled down his cheek.

* * *

OMG! i made him cry :D im so evil XD


	7. Regrets and Tears

"When did you go out?" asked Tyson when Suki walked in through the front door.

She didn't reply. Instead, she went to her room and locked herself up. "Why?" she asked herself.

"What happened?" asked Odeon.

"Odeon, please stay out of this." Thought Suki with misery.

The phoenix looked at her and then disappeared after saying she would be there in case she wanted to talk.

"Why couldn't I keep my mouth shut? It was clear he wanted to drop the subject after I asked about his parents and social status with the rest of his team…" she started crying uncontrollably, and she had to bury her face in her pillow to choke any possible sound of the misery.

* * *

When she finally calmed down, she heard a knock on the door. "Come in." she said.

Tessa and Yumi peeked their heads inside and looked at her. "Hey." They said, opening the door wider and stepping in.

"Where's Kai?" said Tessa.

"I don't know." Said Suki, pushing back the tears that longed to come out. It was true that the 3 of them were best friends, but what had happened couldn't be told to them. Not even to Odeon.

Tessa understood the message that Suki wanted to drop the subject, so she changed it to what the 4 girls were talking about that morning.

"You seriously think Max is cute?" asked Suki to Yumiko.

"Yeah, he has dreamy green eyes…" sighted Yumiko.

"What about Ray? I love his long hair and his cat like yellow eyes…" said Teletha.

"You guys are crazy." Said Suki.

Then they changed the subject to how life would be like if none of the negative things existed in the world and talked about it until 8:30 pm.

"I'm hungry." Complained Teletha.

"_Again_?" asked Yumiko.

"What do you mean '_Again_'? We ate like about 7 hours ago!" said Tessa. "Hey, what's that smell?"

"Which one?" the 3 sniffed the air.

"It smells like cookies." Said Tessa.

"What kind?" asked Yumi.

"Chocolate chip." Reported Suki.

They looked at each other and then jumped on the door. They struggled to open it and when they managed it, they ran down the hallway and into the kitchen.

Kenny was mixing something on a bowl; Ray was putting a new batch in the oven as Max squished chocolate drips into another batch while Tyson fixed some more on a huge plate. Kazumi was talking to Maya and Ishuzo and Kugamoro was watching over the boys to see they didn't accidentally put themselves in danger.

"What's up?" asked Tyson.

Yumiko and Teletha looked hungrily at the cookies. "Go on girls, get some." Said Kugamoro. Yumi and Tessa didn't have to hear it twice; they parked themselves on chairs and each took a cookie making sound that indicated they were delicious. Everyone laughed at this, but Suki only limited herself to smile. Unfortunately, this facial expression only made her sadness show clearly; however, nobody noticed. Nobody, except Ray who took quick action and dragged her out saying he had a song he wanted her to hear.

* * *

"What are you _doing_? What are you _talking _about?" she asked confused.

"Look, I only said that to avoid curiosity. Now tell me, what happened? Where's Kai?" he asked.

Suki stared at him and said, "I don't know where he is."

"What happened?" he asked taking hold of her shoulders and bowing his head so their eyes could meet directly.

She stared into those beautiful catlike yellow eyes. "I'm sorry." She said breaking the eye contact.

"You can't tell me, that's clear. Now answer me this, is it serious?"

"Maybe because he ran away." She replied.

Ray welcomed her into his arms and kept quiet as a few more tears rolled down her face.

"Do you want me to go looking for him?" he asked.

"No." she said after some thought. "But thanks anyway." They waited in the hallway for her eyes to go back to normal (the tears had made them red), and then they walked back into the kitchen.

She sat in between Tessa and Yumi who were devouring the cookies like vacuums and managed to get a cookie for herself. When she bit in it, the sweet taste made her forget temporarily the sadness she was facing.

* * *

She went for a walk later on. She kept a good distance from her house and cried. After crying all she wanted, Suki walked back home. When she entered, she heard a groan.

"My stomach hurts." Whined Tyson. He seemed to be in the living room. She headed towards it, and entered when she saw the rest there. What really caught her attention though, was Tyson laying on the floor face up, balancing a cup of water on his forehead and a lemon on his lips.

"What the…" she started.

"He feels bad." Said Kenny.

"Cookie overdose." Specified Max.

"How many did you eat, Tyson?" asked Ray. "50,000?"

Tyson growled at him and the rest laughed.

"What's with the cup of water and the lemon?" Suki asked.

"Home made cure." Said Tessa. "When you balance a cup of water on your forehead, you sort of forger about the stomach ache you have because you concentrate more on balancing it than on the pain."

"Is the lemon there to intensify the pressure?" asked Suki.

"No." said Yumi. "That's there for _our_ entertainment."

* * *

When Tyson finally got his stomachache under control, Yumiko and Teletha said they had to leave. "It's been a pleasure being with you guys." Said Maya.

About 5 minutes later, Tyson and Kenny had to leave as well. "Grandpa's gonna send the whole police department to _search_ for me if I don't show up today." Said Tyson. "But maybe you'd like to come and visit, and have a sleep over. Here's the address."

Max left 30 minutes later; his mom had come and picked him up. That left Ray and Suki alone.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah." She answered.

"Kai is a good guy. You just have to give him time."

Suki stared at him. Even though she had not told him what had happened, he seemed to know every detail of the incident. Maybe she had given him clues without her knowledge..?..

"That's what I _didn't_ do. I rushed things…" she didn't finish.

"You didn't mean to. You made a mistake. But so what? _Everyone_ makes them."

He saw more tears run down her face, and he made her sit down. He kneeled in front of her and stared right into her eyes.

"He'll be fine. I know he will."

Suki nodded but didn't say anything.

"Calm down." He said and laid her down. He stroked her hair gently, hoping she would stop crying.

"She doesn't deserve to cry. Not like this." He thought, looking at her. "I have to do something. I have to find Kai and _make him_ come and apologize… Even if I have to _drag_ him... although she told me not to come looking for him… but then again, she thought about it before answering." When he was sure she was asleep, he stood up, farewelled her parents and left in search for Kai.

* * *

Ray found Kai after walking for an hour around the city. When he came across a bridge, he thought that maybe Kai wasn't there after all, but coming closer to it, he realized that the person walking back and forth was indeed Kai. "He's sorry." Thought Ray walking over to him.

Kai leaned over the bridge rail and stared down at the city. "_Why_ couldn't I tell her? What's keeping me from telling her the truth?" he though.

"I knew you'd be here." Said a voice behind him. He turned and there he saw Ray, standing straight up, arms crossed and looking straight into Kai's eyes.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kai.

"What do _you_ think?" asked Ray moving towards the rail. "What happened?"

"Do you have to know?" asked Kai.

"Was it that serious that you just _had _to run away leaving Suki all torn up?"

"How is she?" Asked Kai.

"Isn't it too late to care?" asked Ray. "She told me not to come looking for you." He added after a while.

"Does anyone know about the incident?" Kai asked suddenly.

Ray looked at him and then answered. "I'm not sure, I think…"

"Does Suki _know_ you're here?" Kai interrupted.

"No, I don't…"

"What about the rest?"

"What…"

"_Did_ she tell you anything!"

"_Stop that!_ If you don't want any answers, don't ask questions!" yelled Ray. He was loosing his temper with the other boy's actions. "For once, somebody wants you to spill the beans and the first thing you do is hold on to the bean bag_!_"

Kai looked at him surprised. "What…"

It was Ray's turn to interrupt. "She tried to be friendly. There's a reason why she wanted to know about you. You cant always run away from the people that want to know."

"I can try." Replied Kai, coldly. He was looking straight into Ray's eyes with fury.

"_Then what_!" exploded Ray. "_What do you gain at the end!_"

"I'll probably get what I want." Kai replied, crossing his arms.

"What's that? To be alone the rest of your miserable life?" Ray was already trembling because the other boy was so stubborn, he was beginning to loose his patience. "Ok, go ahead and do so." He smiled at Kai sarcastically as made an arch in mid air with his arm motioning to the whole world. "Run away from all those who want to be your friends because you're scared. But you know what?" he added getting so close to him, Kai could feel his breath on his face. " At least Suki's concern shows how much she cares about others, _unlike someone I know_."

He started to walk away and then stopped and turned. "Be glad that without you knowing, you gained a friend that _really cares_ about you. Think about it." He left Kai there, thinking.

Everything was so confusing. Then he remembered things that had really touched his heart that day. " _'I want you to trust in someone!' 'You cant always run away.'_" Then he remembered what really confused him. " _'Then what?' 'Ill probably get what I want.' 'To be alone the rest of your miserable life?' 'You gained a friend that really cares about you.'_"

He closed his eyes. It hurt to remember. "I'm sorry I hurt you, Suki." He thought. "But will you accept my apology?" he sighted. What had he done? It wasn't fair for her to suffer because of his past. "Ill go over to her house and explain. She deserves to know." He turned and walked slowly in the direction opposite from where Ray had gone, straight to Suki's house. A figure in the shadows blinked. Ray smiled into the darkness at the thought of accomplishing his work.


	8. Kidnapped

Sorry I had you guys waiting so much! I was writting a one shot formy friend, but Im back! Im gonna try to finish the story before summer break comes, so please have patience! This is dedicated to all the people who just love the story!

* * *

When Suki woke up, she found that she was in the living room. A cover had been put over her and a pillow was under her bed. She had been changed into her pajamas. She looked around at the hallway clock; 1:45 am.

"Where's Ray?" she wondered.

"He left right after you fell asleep." Said Odeon. She was on the living room table, looking right at her owner.

"Oh." She replied.

"That sure was a long day." Said Odeon, stretching her wings.

"Thanks for watching over me." Said Suki. "You can go to sleep now."

"Are you sure?" asked the Phoenix.

"Yeah, I need time to think."

"Wake me if you need anything." Said the phoenix before she disappeared.

* * *

Something was wrong. "Why can't I sleep?" thought Suki. Something was bothering her so much, she woke up. But what was it? Everything seemed OK, very calm, very peaceful… yet there was something dark out of all of this.

She stood up and went to the kitchen; perhaps all she needed was a drink of water. She served herself, and began to drink, but when she looked out the kitchen window, she saw something moving. She settled her glass down, leaned towards the window glass and stared outside. A dark figure was moving at quite a distance. She narrowed her sight, and a few minutes later, she noticed the figure had arms and legs; it was a person, but she couldn't make out who it was.

She left the kitchen and ran to her room. She grabbed Odeon's physical body form under the bed and whispered into it. "Odeon, somebody's out there."

The phoenix appeared, flew to the window and stared outside. "There's something wrong with that boy." She said after what seemed like 5 minutes.

"Is it Kai?" asked Suki, hopeful.

"No." said Odeon shaking her head. "He is tall, and he does have spiky hair, it's just that it's red…" the phoenix didn't continue. Instead she gasped. "Suki!" she said. "RUN!"

"What?" asked Suki confused. "What are you talking about?" Maybe the lack of sleep was affecting the phoenix already.

"That boy is bad news Suki!" said Odeon turning to her. "You have to get away!"

At that time, her bedroom window broke, and a beyblade came into the room, spinning madly as Suki protected her head of the flying glass with her arms and jumped to the other side of the bed.

"They're coming!" Yelled Odeon.

"Who!" asked Suki, beggining to panic.

"RUN!" Suki did as told.

She stood up and ran into the hallway to the living room. She tried heading towards the front door, but it bursted open, and a guy came in. She let out a small scream. Instinctively, she changed her way, and jumped out of one of the broken windows.

"She's going towards the trees!" yelled the guy at the door.

Suki ran, and turned, just to see two figures chasing after her. She ran fast, almost flying. She got tired after moments, and began to slow down.

"DON'T SLOW DOWN!" yelled the Phoenix. "KEEP RUNNING!"

Suki picked up the pace. She went right. Left. North. South, trying to loose them. Then she stopped and moved behind a tree and made herself stick to it. She breathed hard, cold sweat running down her body and her closed eyes.

She was scared and very confused. "Odeon, who are they?" she thought. "Do you know them?"

"Yes. Well, I know one, but only by appearance, and I can tell you he's bad news!" said the phoenix.

"Do you know why he's chasing after me?"

"No…"

"Where did she go?" asked a boy.

"I saw her running in here." Said another boy. There was a pause.

Suki pressed her body against the tree, it seemed she wanted them both to become one, so she could be safe. She tried to keep her heartbeat down, but it only caused it to go faster. "Don't let them hear me…" she thought holding her breath. Her grip tightened around her beyblade. "Please… Don't let them hear me…"

"Split up." Said a third voice. "We have to find her. She can't get away."

Suki heard 3 pairs of feet running in 3 different directions. She let out the air in her lungs, quietly, gently, carefully. It was a matter of seconds before her heartbeat returned to normal.

* * *

Kazumi heard somebody running in the hallway. She looked at the clock in the night table beside her bed. 2:00 am. Maybe she was dreaming? Not giving it much importance, she laid back down and fell asleep. But a few minutes later, she heard a window break. It seemed to be coming from Suki's room.

"Kugamoro." She said, shaking her husband as she heard more running in the hallway.

"What?" he replied, half asleep.

"Somebody's in the house." Replied Kazumi, in a quivered voice.

Kugamoro sat up. "Are you sure?" At that moment, they both heard a small scream, as more windows broke in the living room. They stood up, and headed towards the living room, just in time to hear a boy yell from the front entrance. Then he ran away, at the speed of light.

They came into the living room and turned on the light. There was broken glass everywhere, and the covers in which Suki had slept in were also on the floor.

"What happened?" asked Ishuzo, also running into the living room. Then she let out a gasp. "Where's Suki?"

Kugamoro stared around him, angrily. He couldn't do anything. He couldn't think clearly. Everything was so messed up. From the corner of his eye, he saw Kazumi slip to the floor quietly.

"Suki." She whispered. "SUKI!"

* * *

Suki pressed her body against the tree once more. She thought she had heard voices near by, but she wasn't sure. Still, she didn't want to be heard.

"Did you find her?" asked a voice.  
"No." said a second voice.

"C'mon, we have to find her, for him."

She heard them split up again, and then she let herself separate a bit from the tree.

"SUKI!" her mothers voice echoed through the forest, and reached her ears.

"Mother." She whispered. She wasn't thinking clearly. She wasn't even aware of what her instincts made her do. She just separated from the tree and ran back home. But she didn't make it there. She wasn't even out of the forest when a dark figure came in front of her and knocked her out. The boy caught her before she hit the floor, but he didn't notice her hand had opened, letting go of her beyblade.

* * *

"I never thought you were that fast." Said the boy, looking down at her. "But your speed doesn't compare to your stupidity."

"You got her?" said a second voice.

"Yeah." Said the first boy.

"Then lets go back." Said a third one.

The first boy picked up Suki bride style and led the other two deep into the forest, disappearing into the darkness.


	9. All the messed up Pieces

Kai got to Suki's home 30 minutes after the incident. When he knocked on the door, it swung open immediately and Kugamoro appeared at the door, followed by Kazumi and Ishuzo.

"Suki?" asked Kugamoro. He had a hopeful expression, but as soon as he saw that Kai had been the one who had knocked, it disappeared.

"She's not here?" asked Kai.

The others lowered their gaze to the ground. Puffy red eyes and dark circles around them told him that they had been crying for some time and that they had been awake, God knows how long ago.

"Is she here?" he asked, fearing the worst.

"We don't know where she is." Answered Kugamoro in a chocked voice.

That was enough to tell Kai that his fears were indeed become real.

"May… May I come in?" he asked.

Kugamoro moved aside, slowly. He seemed tired, depressed but over all, very worn out. Kai stepped in and held a shocked gasp, but he couldn't help his eyes widen when he saw the broken glass everywhere.

"What happened here?" he asked, almost whispering, turning to the devastated Family.

"Somebody broke into the house." Said Kazumi. "And Kidnapped Suki."

* * *

Thoughts raced through Kais mind. What if she was hurt? What if she was suffering? Scared? What if she was…? He couldn't help but feel angry at himself. Angry for breaking her heart, for running away, for leaving her alone…

"Where's her brother?" he asked.

"He's in his room." Said Kugamoro.

Kai walked through the hallway, slamming doors open in search for Kambei. He had a slight feeling that he had something to do with her disappearance. After all, he had tried to wipe her out at the tournament. When he opened the last door, Kambei stood up, but he lost balance when Kai jumped on him and grabbed him by the collar.

"I'll only ask once." He whispered. "_Where_-is-_Suki_?" he paused after every word to let the question sink in.

Kambei looked at him and tried to get free from his grip, but Kai held on tighter, looking deeply into Kambei's eyes.

"Two boys chased her into the small forest." He chocked out. "She didn't come back out."

Kai let go of him and walked towards the door again, with Kambei following behind who was saying "I don't know why you care about that bitch. After what she did to me…"

Kai turned and let his fist slam right into Kambei's face. He fell to the floor as Kai said "If I find you had anything to do with this…" he didn't finish. Instead, he walked out into the living room. He searched everywhere until he found a notepad and a pen. "Did you call the police?" he asked.

Kugamoro shook his head no. "Don't do it." Said Kai. He scribbled something into the notepad and gave it to Kazumi.

"Call Ray." He said. "Tell him that he has to come with Kenny later today like around 11:30. Tell him that neither Tyson nor Max should know about them coming here. Keep Suki's friends out of this as well as the rest of the city. I have a plan." He ran out into the city, not really knowing what he was going to do there. "Suki, I hope you're ok." He thought.

* * *

Suki awoke at 11:15 am after she had been knocked out. She was in a bed located on the center of a white room. It was very well lit and very wide. Her arms were tied together with handcuffs attached to the bed as well as her legs were tied with a metal band. She turned her head in every direction; there were large tubes, scanners, power measures, microscopes, lasers…

"It's a Lab." She thought.

"I see you've awakened." Said a red head.

"Where am I and what do you want?" she asked. She tried to sound brave, but her voice quivered, revealing her fear.

"You cannot know where you are. You see, this is a secret lab." He said, walking over to her.

Suki stared at him. "Maybe you're wondering why you're here." Said the boy, reading her thoughts. "You see, we never thought that he had a partner. I guessed that if there was a male, there also had to be a female." The guy looked right at her. "I searched everywhere."

"Searched for _what_?" she asked.

"You, my dear." He answered. "I would've gotten him instead, but it's been a while since he lost trust in me. So for the last two weeks, my target has been finding you." He settled his index finger on her nose; she shook it away by shaking her head and he laughed. There was something dark about that laugh.

"_Why_ would you be looking for me?"

"To extract your genes and share them with people who deserve them."

"My _genes_?" she asked.

"Yes. We have recently discovered what amazing power you posses."

"_Powers_?" she asked, making a confused expression. "What the _hell_ are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me you fuckin' half breed!" he said, his temper rising.

Suki gasped. How did he know? He couldn't. No one could. So how did he know such thing? Suki had hid it from everyone, including her parents and friends. The only one who knew was Odeon, but she wouldn't reveal her secret. So, how did this boy know?

"Now, the process of extraction will be held in approximately 15 minutes." He said, injecting something into Suki's arm. Then he took out another injection and squirted its contents into Suki's arm. He grabbed a mask and tried to put in on Suki's nose and mouth, but Suki moved her head right, left and right again, trying to avoid that happening.

"Brian, help me here." He said with and irritated sight.

Suki felt strong hands hold her head still by the jaw. It hurt her, and she wished she could say something about it, but her jaw was held tightly shut. She started feeling sleepy and tired after the mask was on her; she had inhaled sleeping gas. She fought the feeling drowsiness until it took over her, making her give up, making her shut her eyes, and making her fall into a restless sleep.

* * *

"I found this at the forest." Said Kai to Ray and Kenny. They had arrived exactly at 11:30 and had done what Kazumi said Kai had said for them to do. They looked up at their captain and waited for instructions. So far, they had been told to help clean the Tatewaki house while he went to the forest.

"Why didn't you want Tyson and Max here?" had asked Kenny.

"I can't really explain." Had muttered Kai.

"Don't ask questions, Chief. Just do what he says." Said Ray.

Kai told them all he knew about Suki, her family and what happened to her. They understood perfectly that Kai trusted them both more than Tyson and Max and that he needed help solving the case.

Now it was well passed after 12 and Kai had returned with his discoveries.

"It's a piece of Fabric." Observed Ray.

"And a few hairs." Added Kenny.

"Could be from an animal." Suggested Ray.

"No animal has fur that_ long_." Said Kenny. "It was a human."

"Looks like who ever it was, it left this behind." Muttered Kai.

* * *

"He worries about her." Thought Ray. "Kai Hiwatari actually worries about somebody else other than himself." He knew there was no reason to do so, but he smiled as Kai sat down on the couch and studied the piece of fabric and hairs closely.

* * *

When Suki opened her eyes, she was still at the lab, but her arms and legs were no longer tied up. "Hello." Said a voice from the other side. Suki turned her head, still laying, towards the red head. He was just standing there, with a smirk on his face and a tube in his hands with a yellowish liquid inside.

"I didn't expect you to sleep so much. I guess we over gave you sleeping gas. You slept _9 hours_."

"It seems I only slept a few minutes." She thought.

Then she felt a pain on her left arm, right on the vein above the elbow. She looked at it; it was bandaged. "What did you do to me?" she asked, frightened.

"I told you. We extracted plasma to share with others that deserve your power. A girl like you wouldn't because she doesn't know how to use it. You even _deny_ that fact." The red head walked over to her.

Suki sat up, flung her legs to the right side of the bed to face him. "My Lady, let me introduce myself properly." He took her hand and kissed it after saying "My name is Tala. Tala Ivanov."

She pulled her hand away. "Can you let me go now?" she asked. Tala let out a short laugh.

"Of course _not_."

"Why not?" she asked panicking. "You've already got what you wanted!"

"No, not quite." He said a twinkle in his eyes.

Suki gave him a questionable look. "You see, I discovered your powers, so I have a right to decide what to do with you."

"No you don't." she thought. "_YOU DON'T_!"

"And what do you…"

"My wife." Interrupted Tala, as if it were nothing. "You will be made my wife. And you can't oppose. If you do, you will suffer."

"BUT IM ONLY _16_!" she protested.

"So am I." he said.

"But I want to finish school, I want to get a job and become someone important!"

"You _will_ be someone everybody's going to be running away from once they find out what you really are." He said.

* * *

Suki didn't what to say. She tried to think of something to say, but her mind was blank. She was no longer thinking clearly.

"You _will_ be someone everybody's going to be running away from once they find out what you really are." Those words had affected greatly. "Kai…"she though looking down at the floor. "I wish you were here. _I know_ you're not a bad guy. _I know_ you will be here. _I know_ you will…" she repeated that over to herself more than twice. She needed to believe in that, even if they were all a bunch of useless thoughts. She had to keep her hopes up.

"Lets take you to your permanent room now shall we?" asked Tala.

Suki looked at him again. Then she looked around, jumped off the bed and headed for a window when she saw it. All of a sudden, she felt an electrifying force make her stop and fall to the ground. She screamed in pain and anger, wanting to break free from that wave… but she was unable.

Her body shook violently and it twisted like a worm; then as sudden as it had started, it stopped. She gasped for air, her body still trembling in fear. She looked up at him as he walked over to her.

"I knew something like this would happen." Said Tala, showing her a small block of steel with a shift. "That's why I decided to set an electrifying belt around your waist. It fits you perfectly, so the only way to take it off is to punch in the code."

Suki couldn't believe it. Not only was she being forced to marry him, she was also being treated like an animal… "You're cruel and have no sense of realism!" she said as she stood up. In a flash, Tala was right in front of her. She felt a blow against her face and then numb pain as she fell to the floor again; Tala had slapped her.

"Get up. Were going to your room." He got her from her arm and forced her to stand painfully. He dragged her through a hallway and when they got to a door, Tala opened it and threw her inside; he went in and shut the door behind him.

Suki sat up, blinking several times to see more clearly through her tears.

The bed was pink as so were the curtains. The carpet and the walls were white. The rest of the furniture was either brown or gray. The room had a bathroom of its own, and it was also pink. Tala walked to the drawers and opened them. He took out a pair of black shorts, a white shirt, underwear and towels and threw them at her.

"Get in the shower." He commanded. "You need a bath."

"What about the belt?" she asked.

"What about it." He replied, coldly.

"It works with energy; won't it electrify me?"

"No, its water proof."

Suki got up and walked to the bathroom, where she set down her clothes on the closed toilet seat. When she turned to close the door, Tala pushed it open again.

"Undress." He said.

"But…"

"_Undress_!"

More tears formed in her eyes as she did what she was told. She would normally oppose to any kind of command, but this time, fear overpowered her bravery. She took off her clothes slowly, and he stood there with all the patience of the world, watching her.

He turned the water on for her as she tried to stand as still as possible. "Get in." he said. She obeyed. He then jumped in after her without taking off his clothes.

"You're a fine woman." He said, touching her arm gently. Her body trembled; not because the water was cold, but because she was scared.

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him, forcing a kiss into her. His hands traveled trough her body; he touched her neck, her back, her breasts… she tried to push him away, but he kept forcing her into the deep and disgusting lip connection. When he started heading south, she managed to pull her lips from his and yelled "_Stop!"_ but instantly regretted.

She was slapped again and pushed to the floor, her head almost banging against it. He cursed angrily as he walked out of the shower. He left her to cry as she tried to scrub away the feeling she had just experienced.


	10. It makes sence

__

Ok, I know this one came too soon, but like I said before, I want to finish the storie before summer break. And again, I dedicate this mainly to

_HeartlessDevil__, __PureBlackRaven__, __lonewolf4ever,__purpleeyednekoyoukai__, __Crimson Eyes__, and __Lady Nintendo__. I love you guys so much! Check it out and Tell me how I did! Thanx!_

2011 A/N: I have absolutely no clue if the people I named up there are still under that username; I haven't communicated with them ever since the story was finished. Anyway, they know who they are... or so I hope o.O

* * *

When she awoke next morning, Tala was nowhere to be seen. She felt relieved; last night he had slept on top of her, but with a bit of luck on her side, he didn't try anything. She stood up and walked around. She spotted a window; maybe she could escape. But when she reached it, she saw bars on the outside. She was trapped inside. And even if the bars weren't there, she couldn't escape because she was on the third floor. Unless… Suki opened the window and tried to fit through the bars. It was useless, the space between the bars wasn't wide enough for her to fit through; not even with her wings could she escape.

She sighted. It was plain clear Tala was well prepared for whatever she wished to try. She closed the window and headed towards the bed and sat on it. The only way to leave was through the door, but it wasn't like any other door. This one didn't have a doorknob and it had a code panel on the outside; she had seen it when she was dragged through the hallway.

She heard a noise at the door, like something sliding. She looked towards the door and noticed a tray of food next to it. "What the… how did _that_ get _there_?" she wondered as she walked over to it. She saw sort of like a dog door on the big door. She pushed it, but it didn't open. "Just like the big door." She thought. She looked down at the food.

It was a complete breakfast accompanied by a red rose. She took the tray to the table near the window and ate as she stared outside. Trying to imagine the bars were not there was very easy.

She ate slowly, enjoying the food; who knew how long would it be before she ate something like this in that building again. She finished everything and felt satisfied. That was the nicest thing Tala had done for her since she got there.

* * *

Ray shook Kenny and Kai awake. "Guys, look what I found."

The day before they had helped clean the Tatewaki house, and to set some new glasses on the windows. Suki's parents had offered them the night and the guys had accepted.

"What is it?" asked Kenny half asleep.

"I found Odeon." Said Ray.

Kai instantly opened his eyes and sat up. "_What_?"

"Like I said." Replied Ray.

"Where?"

"The forest." Replied Ray. "I took a walk early this morning and I saw it there on the floor. At first I thought it was rock because it was all covered in dirt, but then I realized it was Suki's beyblade after cleaning it."

"She would never do anything like leaving Odeon behind." Said Kenny

Kai didn't say anything.

"What'cha thinking?" asked Ray.

Kai didn't reply. He stood up and took Kenny's laptop. "Dizzi, can you figure DNA on a scanner?"

"Maybe." The computer replied.

"Kai, what are you thinking?" repeated Ray. Kai settled the computer down again and took Ray outside.

"Listen; go with all the people you know. Get a hair from all of them, but don't tell us who it's from and don't tell them what it's for." Said Kai.

Ray made a confused face, but limited himself not to ask any questions. He nodded and left. "I have to do something." Kai told Kenny as he dressed in his clothes again. "Prepare a scanner for when Ray comes back. If he does and I'm still not back yet, tell him I'm in the forest." He left after Kenny nodded in approval.

* * *

Suki had been locked up for a long time. It seemed like weeks when it was only sunset of the second day there. She had done nothing to keep her mind off things. There was no TV, no radio or games. Not even a pack of cards or a brush and scrunchies to make herself hairdos.

She just kept walking from side to side. She yelled at herself mentally when she realized her beyblade was missing. She looked outside her window without really seeing what was there. She had not seen Tala all day, and she hoped that would stay the same for the next 100 years if she was really staying there all her life.

She had taken a shower after lunch, which was brought the same way as her breakfast. She already knew that nobody came in or out with the exception of Tala. "I don't want to be his wife." She thought. "Although I wouldn't say no to Kai..."


	11. Guess whos here?

__

Sorry it took me such a long time to write this, but I did it, right? And theres tree chapters, like I promised! Only, the third one is pretty short, but something is something! NE Way, enjoy! alright also im writing a one shot on bey blade too XD ima put it up here soon so keep a look out K?

* * *

Kai was sitting next to the tree where he and Suki had argued the very first time they had gotten the chance to talk to each other. He had been at that same spot ever since he told Ray what he had to do. The image of Suki followed him everywhere. He continuously blamed himself for her absence, and yelled at himself mentally until he ran out of insults to tell himself.

He had shed a few tears while looking into the nothingness that surrounded him. He tried to wipe them away when he heard footsteps approaching his sitting spot, but the truth was he didn't really have the strength.

"Kai?" It was Ray, who was back from his trip to do his assignment

"Hey Ray." Said Kai. "Back so soon?" he added with a chocked voice.

"What do you mean _so soon_?" asked Ray, arching his eyebrow at him. "Its been over 6 hours since I left."

Kai lowered his head; what had seemed only a few moments ago was really hours away… he was beginning to think he was going mad. "Whats wrong?" Ray asked when he saw that the captains head lowered a bit.

"Nothing." Kai replied in his coldest voice as he turned away. It was obvious that Ray had no idea of what Kai was trying to hide, but that was only for a few moments.

Kai tried discretly to wipe away the tears, but it was useless to try and hide that from the neko-jin.

"Kai… are you…"

"Don't tell anyone I did." He pleaded, turning towards Ray and looking at him straight in the eye.

"This is weird." Thought Ray. "I have never seen this side of Kai before…"

"Don't worry." Ray said.

"I thought I was stronger." Said Kai, lowering his eyes to Ray's knees; he could no longer stare into the boy's eyes.

"Its natural to cry, Kai." Said Ray. "Its not a sign of weakness."

Kai nodded, as if he understood, but Ray knew those words meant nothing to him after what he had learned before.

"Comon, gotta go back." Ray added.

"You got them?" Kai asked, grateful for the change of subject.

Ray lifted his arm to show him 5 hairs dangling from his hand. They walked back towards Suki's house, without saying a word. Ray kept giving Kai quick glances, preparing himself just in case the guy decided to shed more tears. But it seemed that the chances of that happening were gone; Kai's frown was back, hiding that soft and vulnerable side of his. His eyes were not cold and hard as usual though; torment filled that emotionless look in them.

"Stop looking at me like if Im some kind of Freak." Kai growled.

Too late had Ray realized he had been looking at Kai for too long.

"Sorry." He said.

* * *

When they got to Suki's house, they had to wait a few more minutes in akward silence for Kenny who still hadn't managed to plug in the scanner correctly into the computer. After the waiting came the testing.

Kai settled each hair on the scanner, Dizzi scanned them for a few seconds and then would give out information of who it was from, were they lived and family they had. Ray was there to say wether Dizzi was right or wrong; it turned out that all she said was correct, so it could be said everything was going fine. Or it was, until the last hair was given away. When Kai took it, he noticed it was pink. It could have been from Mariah, Ray's friend with privileges or his girlfriend already.

It took Dizzi longer than usual to scan some information out, which made Kai nervous. When information came out, only her name appeared. Kai was no longer confident. What if the person who kidnapped Suki was somebody unknown to him? What if… he showed no fear when he settled the red hair on the scanner, instead he showed a lot of determination. What if he didn't know were the person was? His heart was beating up faster than it really should, it was almost as if it was trying to break out of his chest.

His heart almost stopped when the computer gave out Tala Ivanov's name. The rest of the information was N/A, but Kai didn't need it. He knew who Tala was and exactly where to find him.

"I should have know it was him; from the very beginning he had something against me…" Ray stared at Kai worriedly at he looked blankly at the computer screen muttering nonscence under his breath. Then Kai all of a sudden stood up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Ray.

"_I should've known_!" Kai yelled turning back to face his teammate, an insane look in his eyes. A look that showed thirst for revenge. "If shes hurt…" he ran outside slamming the door behind him, leaving Kenny and Ray hoping for sence to hit him soon. It was already pretty dark, but Kai didn't seem to mind. He ran into the forest, letting himself be surrounded by complete darkness.

* * *

It was already night when Suki heard the door open. She turned towards it, and almost fainted upon the bed. The sight of Tala entering had her heart racing madly. "Hello." he said softly.

Suki didnt respond. She sat there, petrified as she watched Tala move towards the window table, looking at her. She knew there was only one reason why Tala would go to her that late. He laughed softly.

"I know you know why Im here. and if you oppose," he siad, taking out a knife," I _will_ kill you." he put the knife on the table and walked towards the bed. He made her lay down on the bed and hopped on top of her. Her heart reced faster, as Tala ran his tounge through her neck and upper chest. He hugged her and Forced her to another kiss, just like the last one, and began to undress her. Suki felt tears in her eyes

"Im gonna get raped!" she thought, "And theres nothing I can do to stop this, or else I wont live..." Tala was by then begginging to take her pants off, without separating his lips from hers. "But even death is better than this." she bit his lip hard. he screamed in pain, and pushed her off the bed as he himself rolled down after her.

She tried to run, but there was nowhere to run to. She headed to the bathroom and closed the door with lock. "Open the door," said Tala.

"No." said Suki.

"Open it!" there was banging against it, and it made Suki nervous. Then she heard a familiar sound, it sounded just like...

"WOLBORG! ATTACK!" Suki separated herself from the door, just in time to see it shatter into pieces. A white with blue beyblade came spinning madly and when all the door fell heavily to the floor, Suki realized, that Tala was looking right at her, angrily. He reached inside the bathroom and grabbed her by her arm, swinging her out of there and letting her crash hard against the wall.

"Undress." he said.

"No." said Suki firmly. "I will no longer do as you say."

He pulled out a remote control, and turned it on. The electrifying current came back, but Suki was already used to it. She only limited herself to bend low and grab the belt.

"Undress." he commanded again.

"NO!"

the shift went up higher, also increasing the amount of electricity going through her formed in her eyes.

"Do it!" he insisted, but she kept firm on her answer.

the shift was moved almost at the end, and she was on the floor, screaming, shaking, crying, being electrified... then it stopped. She looked at him, as she stood up, slowly.

"Are you doing what I say?"

"No..." she whispered.

He slapped her again, sending face first against the floor. when she lifted her head, she noticed red stains on the white carpet; he had hit her nose making her bleed.

"You would be a terrible husband." She simply stated. Tala moved the shift all the way to the other side of the remote and made her scream in agony.

"Are you doing what I say now?"

She gathered her breath and screamed out her refusal. Tala turned off the current of electricity and headed towards the table. He grabbed the knife and headed towards her, full of anger. "_Why won't you do as I say, damn it!_" he yelled. He lifted up the knife in the air; Suki pulled her legs to her body and settled her forehead on her knees when protected her face with the palms of her hands towards him as she closed her eyes and prepared to be stabbed.

She could already feel the sharp edge of the metal object against her skin, harming her, revealing blood from her inside like a river. But she didn't feel anything. She waited a little longer, but nothing seemed to happen. A choking sound made her open her eyes and look up.

Tala was staring down at her, and his arm was still up in the air, but his expression showed a bit of panic. Then she realized why. Somebody was holding his arm up in the air, preventing her harm. Somebody had his arm around Tala's neck, pulling him back, choking him. Somebody with gray and blue hair and a white scarf running down his back all the way down to the floor…

"Kai?" she whispered.

* * *

Kai looked down at her, and his expression softened.

"I will never understand you." Kai hissed into Tala's ear. Tala's eyes widened when he figured who it was; it was clear he didn't know who held him back before.

"I will never understand the reason you resort to violence every time you try to get to me. How dare you try to hurt innocent lives…?" Tala was about to reply to him; he wanted Kai to understand what he was doing.

Kais arm tightened around Tala's neck; Tala used his free arm and with his elbow knocked the air out of Kai who let go. Tala turned and punched him in the face, sending him to the floor. Kai looked up just in time to see Tala charging at him with the knife up in the air. He grabbed hold of his arm when it swung down and made the knife change directions… straight into Tala himself.

* * *

Suki wasn't sure how it happened. Tala jumped on Kai, but somehow, the knife was in Tala's body. Kai stood up and moved Tala to the side. He was giving away gasps, and moving as if he was having a heart attack. But no wonder, the knife had pierced right into his heart, and the wound gave away a fountain of blood, staining the pure white carpet a deep red.

"You ok?" he whispered.

She nodded, petrified. Tala looked at her, a lifeless, glassy dull expression on his eyes. His eyes were empty and dark and hollow… but they were somehow watching her every move.

Kai searched all the drawers, found a jacket and flung it around her shoulders. He helped her up and took her outside, where they stopped to pick up Dranzer. The phoenix's body was embedded on the code panel; Kai had launched at it to break in. They ran through the building and out into the forest headed towards Suki's home. Suki wanted to rest, and so did Kai, but it was only a matter of time before Tala's friends would find his dead body.

* * *

When they got to Suki's house, they slowed down to a stop. Kai opened the door and got inside, with Suki following right behind. He closed the door and locked it. When he turned around, he saw a pair of arms hugging his neck; they belonged to Suki.

He wanted to hug her back, but Kugamoro, Kazumi and Ishuzo appeared in the hallway followed by Ray and Kenny.

"Mom! Dad! Ishuzo!" said Suki letting go of Kai. The three hugged her and cried and laughed and thanked Kai.

"Suki, you're bleeding!" Said Kazumi.

Kai then realized that in his hurry to get her out of there in time, he had forgotten to clean her up. Suki didn't realize either until her mother mentioned it.

"What happened?" asked Kugamoro.

Suki told him about Tala, what he did to knock her out, how he electrified her. She showed them the belt she still had on as she continued with how he would've raped her if it weren't for her bravery, and how he would've killed her if it weren't for Kai and his good timing. But she didn't say what Tala wanted her for or how he died. She didn't even bother to mention it.

"We must call the police." Said Kazumi.

"That fool must be stopped." Added Kugamoro.

"There's no need." Said Kai, coldly.

"Why not?" asked Ishuzo curiously. Suki and Kai looked at each other.

"Why not?" asked Kugamoro.

Kai sighted and told him how the whole thing had ended.

"But then the police will be looking for you… they'll come here…"

"We have evidence that the whole thing was in self defense." Said Kenny.

"How?" asked Kazumi.

"The belt she has on her waist." Explained Kenny. "The only corporation that has them was Tala's. Those haven't even been out in public yet."

"And if Kai's detail and story is correct, then the knife has Ivanov's finger prints on it." Added Ray.

At that moment, there was a knock on the door; the police had arrived. They wanted to arrest Kai and Suki for murder, but when Kenny explained his point of view, they handcuffed Kai and Suki and led them to where Tala had taken Suki.

* * *

The murder was indeed considered self defense now that all the evidence was proven right. Tala's comrades were arrested for helping in the kidnapping after they had entered the code in on Suki's belt, releasing her. The police released Kai and Suki without further questions and with the assurance of no need to go to court although that's what was supposed to be done.

Suki wandered around, found test tubes and looked good at them all. One had her name on it; her genes. She put it in her pocket and walked out before they closed down. When she got home, she buried the test tube. She stared at the sky, it was dawn. "Tough day." Said a voice behind her. She turned and saw Ray standing there, also looking at the sky. "Yeah." She replied.

"So, did you guys settle what ever happened a few days ago?" he asked.

"No." she said.

There was a moment of silence. "Don't worry. It will happen. Just give him time."

Suki turned her head to the forest again. "He was really worried about you." He added. She blushed. "Come on, you have to rest. And so do the rest of us." She stood up and went in with Ray. Kai, Kenny and Ray stayed there another night with the persuasion of Suki's parents.

* * *

Suki walked into her room and flopped down on the bed. It had been cleaned of glass and her windows had been replaced. It had been tough to survive, but she had managed. She remembered everything. It seemed like a dream. She ran the whole thing through her mind; she wanted to forget everything. She was glad she was home.

"Tomorrow will be another day." She thought before falling asleep.


	12. The Conversation

"Suki, is it true what they say? Were you really kidnapped?' asked Maya. Suki looked around her. The rest of the Blade Breakers had come over with Yumiko, Teletha, Maya and a friend of Ray's. Her name was Mariah. Teletha had seemed disappointed when she saw the pink haired girl come in and jump on Ray's lap, hugging his neck. Kazumi was with them, smiling innocently.

"MOTHER!" yelled Suki.

"So, it's true." Said Tyson, casually.

"Tell us about it." Said Yumiko. So Suki did. She told them everything, leaving out the part of why Tala had kidnapped her.

"An electrifying belt?" asked Yumi.

"He almost killed you?" asked Max.

"He wanted to rape you?" asked Tessa.

"You killed him Kai?" asked Tyson. Kai nodded but he didn't look at any of them. He showed no pride in his actions, which was clear.

"Never thought he would go that far." Tyson whispered to Max.

"You were so brave!" said Maya.

"Must've taken lots of gut to do something like that." Added Mariah.

Suki nodded.

"Let's play." Said Kenny, taking out a pack of cards.

"All right, Chief!" yelled Tyson.

Kugamoro and Kazumi said they would prepare lunch for everyone.

* * *

Suki felt something missing. She excused herself from the game and headed down the hallway. She knocked on Kambei's door, and he opened it.

"So, it's true that you're back." He said.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

Kambei shrugged and moved towards the bed, leaving the door open. Suki stepped in and sat at his desk as Kambei laid down and tossed a ball up in the air.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble." She said. He looked at her. "I didn't know how much it hurt you when I was born." She added.

"Jm." Was his reply.

"I didn't mean for you to get pushed away. You probably were happy when you heard I was kidnapped…"

"There's no way I could be happy about that." He interrupted looking right at her. "It was awful to see those boys chasing after you and I couldn't do anything about that…" he looked away. "I wanted to help you because I was really worried." He mumbled. "But I couldn't because I was grounded."

Suki sat still. She couldn't move, she hardly breathed.

"Tell me your story" he said.

So she did, and he listened to her every word. "But he didn't rape you?" he asked.

"No." she said. He stood up, walked to her and kneeled in front of her. "I've said so many things about you, all of them unfair. And I'm sorry. Sorry for all the things I've said, and for what happened at the tournament. I guess I was over comed by fury." He paused. "That guy, Kai I think. He's helped you a lot." Suki blushed lightly and Kambei smiled.

"You like him, don't you?" he asked. She blushed deeper and he laughed. "Bring him in here. I have something to say to him." Suki stood up and went to the living room.

* * *

She saw Kai at the window with his usual pose; eyes closed and crossed arms. She went up to him and told him that Kambei was waiting for him. Kai looked at her coldly, but stood up and went to his room. Meanwhile, Suki had a conversation with her parents. She cleared everything up by stating that Kambei had meant well.

"He sent you to the hospital." Said Kazumi.

"And nothing can change what happened." Added Kugamoro.

"I know that father, but he said he would've helped me if it weren't for him being grounded."

"If he would've helped you, I would have put off the grounded part." Said Kugamoro.

"Father, you and I both know that if you were to catch him out there, the first thing that would come to your mind would be 'you broke the rules.' And I bet Kambei knew that also." Defended Suki. "How about you only ground him for 3 more weeks instead of 9?"

"Suki…"  
"PLEASE!" she put on her puppy face. Finally, her father gave in. "Ok." He said.

"One more thing." She said turning around before going out of the kitchen. "Can Poipoider go back to his owner?"

"Don't take advantage, young lady." Said Kazumi.

"MOTHER! It's his best friend! Please I beg you!" she got on her knees and begged.

"It's in my closet." Said Kugamoro, giving in once more. Suki grabbed Poipoider and headed towards Kambei's room after giving a hug to her parents.

* * *

When she got there, the door opened and Kai stepped out. He looked at her and walked away, without saying anything, but nothing bad had seemed to have happened.

"Kambei, I had an agreement with our parents." Suki told him what had happened in the kitchen and looked at her surprised.

"You're loveable." He said hugging her and kissing her cheek.

"Not only is your grounded time shorter, look who's back." She showed him his beyblade and he almost about fainted there. Instead, he took it carefully, as if it were made out of fragile glass.

"How can I ever thank you for this?" he whispered.

"Train with me after you're done doing your 'prison time'" she said.

"Deal" he said.

They shook hands. Finally, she had accomplished something to improve the bond between her and her brother. Now, all she had to do was talk to Kai.


	13. Wonders

That afternoon after everyone had eaten lunch, they settled down to play again. All with the exception of Kugamoro, Kazumi, Ishuzo, Maya and of course, Kai. He sat at the window again, looking down at them. Once or twice, he caught himself staring at Suki. Suki looked back at him and after a few seconds, she'd smile and go back to the game.

All of a sudden, Kai got up and walked out the front door. He felt the need of some air, so he headed towards the forest.

Suki watched him, and then she herself stood up and said she had to go to the kitchen to get a drink. Instead, she slipped out the door, as quiet as possible.

She went to the backyard garden, just in case the others had seen her slip out. There she sat still, looking at a rose bush. There was something odd about it… then she realized it had sort of like a "bald spot". Then she understood why. She leaned closer, just to make sure, and indeed, a rose was missing.

Probably had been picked out.

She heard something in the forest. She stood up and walked over, being careful of not being seen by the people in the house. Suki moved slowly, quietly, knowing that Kai was somewhere in there as well.

She held her breath when she heard a struggling sound, followed by a thud and a faint cry of pain. Suki, who had stopped, began to walk faster towards the direction of the noise. As she got closer, the sounds of rapid breathing, and cries of pain also became louder. She was almost there when she stopped at the sight of Kai dropping to the floor.

She hid behind a tree, trying to figure what was going on.

Kai was laying face down on the floor, his legs to his chest, making a tight ball of flesh and bones as his fists pounding against the ground every second that passed. He made attempts to throw up, as his body shook violently. His chocked cries carried to Suki's ears; what was going on? Why was Kai like this? Was he ill?

Suki gasped when she saw 2 white things emerge from his back. She stood there petrified, as she watched the two things take shape; they seemed to be bat wings. Kai's tense body slowly relaxed. He laid still; breathing hard as if he had ran for a long time at a high speed. She walked over to him, but her legs only carried her just out into the spring. It took a while for her to find her voice.

"Kai?" she asked, her voice shaking.

He gasped and instantly stood up, facing her. She then realized the big change in his appearance. His hair was now completely black, his eyes were no longer purple, they were a shade of baby blue with red pupils. His lips were some sort of light purple shade, his blue marks on his face now dark gray.

"Kai you… you're a …" she didn't finish. She couldn't finish.

"You didn't see anything!" he hissed.

"Why…?"

"You wouldn't understand." He said.

Kai looked at her, sadly.

"I want to Understand… Please Tell Me…" She whispered. He stared at her, unable to say a word. He was about to refuse when the words Ray had said the other day came to him._ 'You gained a friend that really cares about you.'_" He watched her head to a tree carefully before he followed after her; they sat next to each other. "might as well," he thought. Isn't that what he had in mind since a while ago?

He took a deep breath, and began to tell her everything he knew.


	14. Hurtfull Past

LADY NINTENDOOOOOOOO! HERES THE CHAPTER! (pant, pant) ok, I dedicate this to _PureBlackRaven, Sugar911, animasha92, HeartlessDevil, Spirit Of Innocence_ and of course, _Lady Nintendo_.

**Some of the information in here might be changed or definetly nothing to do with the real story, but you guys get the idea**.

By the way, I think LN asked me, how long do readers have to wait until I update soon? Well, the answer is, about 8 days. I will be updating almost every Sunday, unless I have something important to do. Well, that's all! Enjoy the chapter!

2011 A/N: So yeah, apparently after I posted this, I started taking longer than 8 days to update; suddenly important things started happening, which prevented me from writing anything during the week in order to just edit it and upload on Sunday (I didnt have internet back in the day; I had to go to a computer lab lol) So it seemed deliberate that I was taking longer and longer... MORAL OF THE STORY: never promise anything unless you know you can keep your word. I still apologize to those readers that emptied their Sundays to read this because they were waiting for it... u_u

* * *

"I really don't remember anything about my past. What I do remember though, is only disaster. Everything is bad. My childhood is forgotten. I don't even remember what my parents look like, if I have any. My grandfather adopted me… that's practically what he said. My childhood was somehow erased off my mind, and right now, I'm trying to remember what happened back then, that Voltaire just had to appear out of nowhere. He told me he was my grandfather, and adopted me, according to him I accepted. By then though, I already had my Dranzer." He looked down at Dranzer, sighted and continued.

"After I came in to my grandfather's house, I noticed a big change in his behavior. He experimented on me and Dranzer, said it was for the best of us. I was in an abbey, with some other boys. That's were I met Tala Ivanov."

Suki's eyes widened. He meant to say HE knew Tala since he was a boy?

"We got along well… in the beginning. But when Voltaire started showing preference for me, some kind of hatred developed between us. I couldn't blame him; we were all supposed to be treated equally. But being considered perfect wasn't a good thing. Not when Voltaire was around. With preferences came more training, more yelling, and more pressure. Every time I caught up to him, he'd somehow move a lot more forward. We had to do more than what out bodies really could do. In that place, we were not allowed to show any feelings. We couldn't show happiness on our victories, and we couldn't show sadness on our failures. We just had to be constant." Kai moved his hand up and down, to some kind of beat, making her understand that the beat was like he had to be.

"After wards, I was forced to say farewell to my blade and give the welcome to the Black Dranzer. Black Dranzer was a bit-beast whose power depended on the skills of the blader. I have to say I was a talented and powerful blader, therefore when I launched Black Dranzer, I practically destroyed half of the abbey. The memory scared me so much, that I suppressed it and forced myself to forget it. It was horrible the way Voltaire only thought of winning, and how he used me to accomplish his victory.

"If we didn't satisfy his desires, he'd beat us up. Not him himself, but some men that were there as well to serve him in whatever way he wanted to punish us. We weren't allowed to shed a tear, otherwise, the punishment would be twice as worse; he was going insane. Dranzer suggested I keep my distance, and I figured she was right. So I ran away, before I actually became just like him. Unfortunately for me, I had inherited one of his traits; I was power hungry and I wanted to become the best/most powerful beyblader in the world. I wandered the streets alone, with no home and nobody to care for me." He paused a bit and then continued.

"I stayed like that until I was twelve. That's when I met a boy named Carlos, and we started a little gang called the Blade Sharks. It grew, bit by bit, reuniting wandering bladers from all over the world. One day, Voltaire showed up with Boris and turned them all against me, starting with my 'friend' Carlos. All the people I once trusted could no longer be trusted. I knew I wasn't meant to trust people… _Something that really gets to me, is how come Ray and the others haven't been affected by my grandfather_..." There was a small tear on his eye that longed to get out, but Kai held it back and continued talking.

"So I went to this witch. I asked for her to put a spell on me so I wouldn't go back to trust people. She gave me this paper, and told me to everything that was written how it said. I took it, and did everything on that piece of paper. But when the spell was completed, _THIS _happened." He said pointing to himself. Suki stared at him, speechless. Something about that seemed so…

"I looked at the paper to see what had I done wrong; it turns out I hadn't seen the secondary effect on the foot of the page. I didn't know what to do. I stayed hidden until night came and then I went to the witch again, seeking for her help. But when I got there, she wasn't there anymore. In fact, the place seemed to have been deserted many years before; there was dust every where, the windows broken… even a sign of demolition was on it. She had left me to deal with it alone." He paused as he swallowed very hard. Suki could tell he had a knot in his throat. It was all so…

"With time, I got to take over it. I learned how to control it, but sometimes, it's hard to hide what I really am. So when all of a sudden I disappear, I go to a quiet place and let it out a bit."

"How come?" asked Suki.

"Well, trying to hide who one really is gets tiring after some time."

"What is this 'it' you speak of?" She asked, already guessing the answer.

Kai thought about it. "It's more of a … demon. A _fire_ demon." He said choosing the words carefully. Then he nodded. "Yeah, it's a demon."

Kai saw Suki staring at him. But she wasn't scared; instead, she seemed to have this weird expression on her face. It seemed to be sympathy. A strange smile crawled up to her eyes, and stayed there, wandering her face.

"When I was little, I used to be what anybody would call perfect." She said, looking at a bee buzzing by. "So much, that I hardly had any friends. Everyone thought they were less than me. They felt they were trash every time they were compared to me. It was just so unfair to see everybody enjoying the company of friends, and I was just a loner… I longed to have friends. But when I met new people, I gave away half of my biography and my secrets… next thing I know, the entire school knows how I fantasized with being a famous rock star. So I also seeked help with a witch. She told me exactly what she told you, and the exact same thing happened to me."

Kai looked at her, his eyes were wide open. _Did she mean to say…?_

"When I took hold of _it_, I tried to tell people what happened, but they thought that perfectness had gotten to my head. They ignored me, and eventually, I became the Freak of the school. Now people had reasons to hate me; they thought I wanted even more attention, which of course, wasn't true. I found out I couldn't rely on my family. Mother and Father only smiled when I told them about it; Kambei would laugh and say what the school kids said, and Ishuzo was much too young to comprehend what I was going through. The only one that believed me was Odeon, but only because she's my bit beast and because I showed her." Suki stood up and looked down at Kai, who looked up at her with a confused expression.

She closed her eyes tightly and concentrated. All of a sudden, she fell to the floor face up. Kai looked at her, wondering. She gasped before she started breathing rapidly. Kai knew what she was doing now. She was going to show him…

Her back arched very high, it almost seemed she wanted to sit up, and her body was shaking worse than when she had that electric current running through her body. Her body touched the floor again with a loud thud and breathed rapidly again, making gasps that indicated her suffering. Kai crawled up to her and rested his hand on hers. "Relax… I'm right here… relax…"

She opened her eyes and looked up at him. They were full of tears. Then she turned away from him until she was face down and whispered a scream. Enormous black things came out of her back; just like Kai's, they gave away light, except hers gave dark light away…

(How is that possible? I don't know! Just go with the flow!)

They slowly took shape; they appeared to be black bird wings. She stood up. Her appearance had also changed; her hair was now completely white, her eyes where emerald green with orange pupils and her lips were a light shade of blue. She had a strange mark on her neck; it looked like something of "E", but it was curved from the bottom and it had a dot on the middle of it.

"Tala wanted me because he found out about my ability. He also mentioned you." She said. "Said he wanted to share my genes with people who deserved them. I buried them, by the way."

Kai smirked and stood up. He walked towards where they had been sitting down, and bent down. When he stood up, Suki noticed he had a rose in his hand; the one that had been missing on her bush. He handed it to her, and when she touched it, a red light emerged from the core. A ghostly figure appeared; it was a woman. Pretty old, by her wrinkles, and silvery hair. They instantly recognized her. She was the witch that had given them the curse.


	15. The Choice:Fire burns deep inside

"Kai Hiwatari and Suki Tatewaki; two teens that have learned to trust one another even though you're practically strangers." She said in a bored tone, as she fixed her long silvery hair behind her ears. She seamed to have gone through a lot of stuff in her life, and the wrinkles around her eyes showed how true that was. Her eyes were looking at them without really looking. They seemed to have been covered up by some milky veil; she was blind.

"For that, I now give you two choices." She continued, with a husky voice. "Either you decide to turn fully humans… or you stay half and half."

She turned back to her hair, brushing it gently with her bony fingers, trying to keep it out of her face. As she did so, Suki and Kai thought about it.

Being human again would be wonderful, no secrets, no painful transformations… but on the other hand, being half and half would mean they could do all sorts of stuff normal beings don't or can't do. They looked at each other. They had to think about it very good, because that would be the only chance they would get.

"I choose to stay the same way I am now." Kai and Suki said at the same time. They looked at each other surprised to hear the others response. The witch turned back to them, leaving her hair alone.

"Jm, it's the first time this happens." She said, for once really paying attention to them. They looked at her confused.

"Yes, that means I have done this before." She said, guessing their thoughts. "Since this is the case, then you two will be the ones to control over the fire element. You being the king… and you the queen." She nodded.

"What about out wings?" asked Suki.

"What about them?" asked the witch.

"The _color_ and _shape_ don't _match_." Said Kai, using an isn't-it-obvious tone.

"That's part of being half and half." Said the witch, using his same tone. "I can't change that. However, I can change the transformation process."

Kai and Suki looked at her with a blank expression.

"What I mean by that," she started, now with an irritated tone, "is that the time for the transformation will be changed. You won't wait more than 2 seconds to get those appearances." She held up her hand and a bright ball appeared. It divided itself in two, and just floated, side by side in the witch's hand. "You will have unexplainable wisdom on things that perhaps you didn't give any interest in. Oh, and no more suffering." She added like if it were some minor note. She threw the divided ball to them, throwing them back into the floor as she disappeared into thin air leaving a trail of black smoke.

* * *

Kai looked at Suki who was looking at the rose that laid on the floor apparently forgotten. But it wasn't a normal rose, in fact, it could be said it was a very unique kind.

Its petals were golden with black edges; the stem was silver, the leaves and thorns were purple with bright red edges. "I know about this kind." Said Kai, taking it from the ground as he stood up. "Instead of growing on water, it grows on fire." He settled his hand above the rose with his fingers dangling towards the petals; small flames appeared at the tips of his fingers and without warning, the rose opened, revealing a sapphire core.

It glowed, taking Kai's energy into its fragile body until it was satisfied. It closed after the glow dimmed away. Then he gave it to Suki, who took it fascinated. He was so different from everyone else she'd ever known. There was an edge to him, a tension that drew her in a way she'd never experienced. But it wasn't just his purple eyes or the air of danger that attracted her. It was something else. It was the fact that he was so much like her…

"Can you teach me how to do that? The fire thing?" she asked.

"Concentrate on the image of fire. See it, feel it, hear it."

Suki did as she was told. And indeed, a small flame appeared on her palm, dancing gracefully, but she lost control over it and it took off, hitting Kai in the chest and dropping him to the floor once more.

"Oh my gosh!" she panicked. She rushed over to his side, as her heart skipped a beat. "Are you ok? Did I hurt you?"

She sat next to him, as she looked down to him. He opened his eyes and gave her a cold stare. "I don't think you're as cold as you'd like people to think you are." She said, her expression showing relief.

"Maybe I'm a lot worse than you think." He stated, with a colder stare to back up his words.

"I don't think so. I think you put up that cold-hearted boy front to keep people at distance." She replied.

Kai moved so quickly, that Suki had time for only a startled gasp before she found herself lying on flat on her back against the cool grass. Kai's shoulders loomed over her, blocking out the leafs on the trees above them. His eyes were no longer cold and distant. They showed a feeling nobody even knew Kai could showed love.

He lowered his head towards hers as her hands slipped lightly up his chest to his shoulders, her fingers digging into the muscles of his upper arms, not in protest but in approval.

"You shouldn't let me do this." He said in a husky voice, his mouth a heartbeat away from hers.

"Who says I'm going to?" She replied in a whisper.

"Your eyes say it for you." He whispered back.

Her mouth was as soft as he'd imagined it to be. Soft and warm and welcoming. It was possible heaven tasted just like Suki Tatewaki, he decided, tilting his head to deepen the kiss.

It was a gentle and sweet kiss. It was also full of passion; unlike what Tala had given her. A forced, bitter and hateful lip connection he called a kiss. But that was definitely trash compared to what she was receiving right now; heaven. Kai managed to wrap her in his arms, pressing her body against his, making her feel wanted and safe. He broke the kiss and looked down on her. Kai noticed that her eyes were sparkling.

He once thought that sooner or later, Suki would figure out that he wasn't what everyone thought he'd be and those beautiful purple eyes would look at him with dislike, just like the one his grandfather had always saved just for him.

Truth be said, she did find out about him and her eyes were sparkling without ceasing and that made him feel relief.

"They'll come looking for us." She said.

"Then lets go back." He answered.

* * *

They stood up and their rare appearance disappeared in a matter of seconds. They made sure they had their blades and walked back to her house. On the way, she threw him quick glances.

She had felt that there were still barriers between them. Something inside Kai was fighting the feelings growing between them. Now she knew what it was, why he was so determined to keep her and the others at distance. Even when they talked earlier, she had felt him putting up walls, trying to keep her from getting too close. But after the conversation, all walls seemed to have cracked. He cared about her, that much she'd seen in his eyes.

She turned her attention from Kai to the path they walked on. She thought about the witch's words.

The God and Goddess of Fire. The Demon Kai and the Angel Suki. That didn't sound bad at all.

* * *

Can u see me now? Can u see me now? Can u see?

All this weeping in the air, I can tell were about to fall through floating forests in the air  
across the rolling open sea.  
Now I kiss and run through air. Leave the past find nowhere,  
Floating forests in the air clowns all around you.

Clowns are here to let u know where u let your senses go.  
Clowns all around you it's a cross I need to bear.  
All this black and cruel is fair, this is an emergency  
Don't you hide your eyes from me, open them and see me now.

Can u see me now? Can u see? Can u see me now?  
Can u see? Can u see? Can u see?  
Can u see? Can u see me now? Can u see?  
Can u see? Can u see me now?  
Can u see me now? Can u see clowns all around you?  
Can u see? Can u see?  
Can u see? Can u see me now?  
Floating, floating, floating, floating.

See me here in the air not holding on to anywhere  
But holding on so beware I have secrets I won't share.  
See me here wishing you if I don't deny I do contemplate our wish away.  
If I ask u not to stay, clowns are here to let u know where u let your senses go,  
Clowns all around you it's a cross I need to bare.

All this black and cruel is fair,  
This is an emergency don't you hide your eyes from me  
Open them and see me now.

Can u see me now? Can u see me now? Can u see? Can u see? Can u see?

_**

* * *

**_

NO

_, I am __**NOT**__ finished yet! There's still more to story! By the way, thanx for the reviews people! I really appreciate them! (Is that how you spell 'appreciate'?)_


	16. Behind it all, theres

That night, Suki laid awake in her bed. She kept thinking about the past; those times when she had felt that misery followed her everywhere. She tried to vanish the thoughts, but it wasn't possible to ignore something that just kept her thinking and spacing out. She closed her eyes, but her eyelids seemed to not be cooperating at all. She kept trashing in her bed, moving from here to there, trying to find a comfortable position. Suki placed her head to the side, and finally managed to stay comfortable, but it wasn't enough to get sleep to roll over her.

"You weight too much." Mumbled her pillow shifting position. Suki immediately sat up and looked to where her head had been and slapped her forehead silly.

"I totally forgot Ishuzo was here…" she thought.

And no wonder, all she had thought about all afternoon was the kiss. That wonderful experience that just kept her feeling like if she had died, gone to heaven and come back to tell… except she hadn't told anybody about her and Kai.

Ishuzo was with her sister because Kai was in her room. Tyson and the others had left home, and Kai decided to take Suki's parents invitation to stay, before they actually got on their knees. One thing Kai hated more than loosing was begging.

After so much trashing in her bed, Suki finally stood up.

"Where ya goin'?" whispered Ishuzo half asleep.

"Going to get water." Suki whispered back.

Ishuzo nodded for no particular reason and then turned over, wrapping herself in her sisters covers like a Tamale (the Mexican dish).

* * *

She went to the kitchen, and got her glass of water, but it just seemed to intensify her thirst. She pushed it away, headed to the living room and sat at the window. She just kept thinking…

"Should I tell him?" Suki debated herself to reveal what she had been hiding to everybody. Only her parents and brother knew. She finally decided to tell Kai about it. But as far as she knew, he was sound asleep and she really didn't want to wake him up.

She kept thinking about the past, the images becoming clearer with every second that passed like a radio station off limits. She couldn't help it; it was more of a natural reaction she was having lately.

She began to sing, remembering all that misery. All that came back to haunt her. All that she wanted to forget.

* * *

It's easier to run

Replacing this pain with something numb

It's so much easier to go

Than face all this pain, here all alone.

_Something has been taken_

_From deep inside of me._

_A secret I've kept locked away_

_No one can ever see._

_Wounds so deep they never show_

_They never go away._

_Like moving pictures in my head_

_For years and years they've played._

**(If I could change I would**

**Take back the pain I would**

**Retrace every wrong move that I made I would**

**If I could, stand up and take the blame I would**

**If I could take all the shame to the grave I would)**

**It's easier to run**

Replacing this pain with something numb

It's so much easier to go

Than face all this pain, here all alone.

_Sometimes I remember_

_The darkness of my past_

_Bringing back these memories_

_I wish I didn't have_

_Sometimes I think of letting go_

_And never looking back_

_And never moving forward so_

_There would never be a past._

**(If I could change I would**

**Take back the pain I would**

**Retrace every wrong move that I made I would**

**If I could, stand up and take the blame I would**

**If I could take all the shame to the grave I would)**

Just watching it aside

All of the helplessness inside

Pretending I don't feel misplaced

Is so much simpler than change.

It's easier to run

Replacing this pain with something numb

It's so much easier to go

Than face all this pain, here all alone.

**It's easier to run**

**(If I could change I would**

**Take back the pain I would**

**Retrace every wrong move that I made)**

**It's so much easier to go**

**(If I could change I would**

**Take back the pain I would**

**Retrace every wrong move that I made I would**

**If I could, stand up and take the blame I would**

**If I could take all the shame to the grave)**

* * *

The words flowed through the house with her melodic and soft voice, gently touching the eardrum of everybody in the house, without disturbing their calm souls and peaceful dreams.

It was easier to run. The pain was too much to face alone. She looked up at the full moon, watching it stare back at her calmly. "Its lucky." Suki thought. "She has no worries. She just floats up there."

"Want to tell me about it?" asked a voice. She jumped and turned her head, just to see Kai standing right next to her, a very cold stare in his eyes… but somewhere inside she could see that he really cared.

"I thought you were asleep." She replied. "Did I wake you? I'm sorry."

"No." he said. "I couldn't sleep either. When I heard the first words, I knew you were awake as well."

Suki stared at him, apparently hoping for him to say something else.

"So, you want to tell me about it?" he repeated.

* * *

"Should I?" Suki thought.

"You were planning on telling him anyway, weren't you?" asked Odeon. "So why don't you tell him now that he's right here?"

Suki nodded. Kai didn't move.

"When I was young," she started, "I used to think I was the only thing that mattered. The only person, that is. I had many people that called themselves my friends, but in reality, were the ones who stepped on me all the time. I didn't realize anything, because I was so desperate to have 'friends'… when I went to the witch, she told me all about it. At first I refused to believe her, but with time I realized she was right. I refused to be stepped on for any longer, and then they all turned their back on me. All of a sudden, nobody knew who I was, or that I was even there. I decided to do something for all of them to remember me forever, but I didn't know what. Finally, I did the stupidest thing ever by crossing a line I was supposed to be careful not to cross. I saw my life flash before my eyes in a matter of seconds, reminding me that I had made a mistake. Dark lights swiveled everywhere, messing with my mind, making me feel dizzy… I guess I fainted because I only remember opening my eyes in a hospital once all that nonsense had passed. After that, my parents never saw me the same way. Neither did my brother, and Ishuzo was much too young to understand anything. The 3 of them started treating me… nice."

"I would like that." Said Kai.

Suki looked at him. "It wasn't just any kind of nice, Kai." She replied. "It was an _annoying_ kind of nice. A _strange_ kind of nice. A not so _meaningful_ kind of nice. I hated to be treated like that, but I had to live with it because it was my fault they treated me like that, and I admit it."

"And all those images hurt you." Kai guessed.

Suki nodded.

"What did you do?" he asked.

Suki looked at him, hurt. "I wish I had forgotten."

"But you haven't. Tell me, what did you do?"

"Don't leave if I tell you" she said. She closed her eyes tightly, allowing some tears to run down her face.

"Don't leave me hanging." He replied. He realized how much it hurt for her to say it directly. He acted as if he didn't know what was she talking about but all those clues made it obvious, and he wanted to help her understand it was no good pretending about things like such. He should know; he'd spent a lot of lonely hours playing pretend and he'd soon learned that reality always came crashing in. It hurt less if you didn't pretend in the first place.

She had to say it or else those things would never leave her. She had to get her gut together and tell him directly what she had done. "Don't leave me hanging." He repeated.

* * *

A gasp escaped her lips and she raised her hands towards her mouth to avoid them producing another one. She breathed in and out, calming herself. Then she extended her arms towards him face up. He looked from her face to her arms with narrowed eyes. Then he saw.

The scars were there. Barely visible, but still there. "I'm a _suicide_." She whispered.

Kai looked back at her, but didn't say anything. Instead, he walked back to where he had been before hearing the song.

"No, stop." She said. He did, but his back was still towards her. "You promised."

"I didn't promise anything." He said.

He continued to walk down the hallway with Suki following close behind, a frightened expression on her face. She saw him walk into Ishuzo's room; she followed, and when she entered, she let out another gasp when she felt herself being lifted off the ground. Kai was carrying her bride style. She hugged his neck, but he didn't say anything. He carried her to her sister's bed and lowered to settle her down. When he tried to straighten up, Suki's arms held him down.

"Don't leave me alone." She said. The words touched off a flood of old memories. How many times had he asked his grandfather not to leave him alone in some new place? He heard the echo of those childish pleas in Suki's words and it was followed by his grandfathers demand not to be weak and then the closing of a door.

He hugged her and gave her another kiss, just like thefirstone. Suki managed to somehow pull him onto the bed by her side before he broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. She looked up at him, her eyes smoky purple and mysterious in the moonlight. Kai reached out and pulled her into his arms. For the first time she felt she had found where she belonged. The words "I love you" trembled on the tip of her tongue. But now was not the time. She knew that somehow it would be a mistake to tell him how she felt now.

"Ill stay with you, so I can catch you when you're falling." He said.

* * *

Suki knew he was telling the truth. She felt the solid beat of his heart beneath her ear. She fell asleep right where and how she was, her head on his chest, her body in his arms, under the covers. He listened to her quiet breathing as she went back to sleep as he stroked her hair, in a soothing rhythm, thinking about the last few days. How he had changed a lot, not only his attitude, but also his ways of thinking.

He'd never before realized what a surprising combination of big purple eyes and soft expressions could be. Suddenly he was thinking about how nice it would be to share his life with someone. Someone who loved him. Someone he… loved. Someone like Suki.

Kai fell asleep 5 minutes later, but after admitting to himself that for the first time in his life, he had something worth fighting for.


	17. What he said

HI! IM SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG! Ok, Ill explain; Besides the fact that I had summer vacation homework (don't look at me, the English teacher might've lost her marbles), I suffered from writers block for about 3 weeks straight. When I finally managed to get something written down, Stupid computer decided it would be fun to make me go nuts by turning itself off and erasing all my work. Anywho, I finally managed to remember most of it, and here it is! Please forgive the long wait…

* * *

Suki woke up earlier than anybody and found herself still in Kai's arms. She stayed there, her eyes open, enjoying the feeling of his strong body protecting hers. They were laying against each other, her head on his shoulder, his arm across her stomach.

After a while, she began to sit up when a thought popped into her mind; if her parents awoke and saw both of them in that position, there would be a lot of trouble.

There would be no explaining her presence in Ishuzo's bed with Kai hugging her in an intimate way at this hour in the morning. Come to think of it, it would be pretty hard to explain at ANY hour.

She managed to get out of his firm grip around her without waking him up. She looked back into the room before leaving. Kai still looked so handsome when he slept. She didn't think it was possible but his face was no longer stern, hard and cold. It was calm, soft and relaxed. The morning sun rays entered the room silently, gently touching his face, creating soft shadows and adding to that angelic sight. She smiled and turned away fighting the urge to go back into his arms.

She walked into the kitchen; she was in a good mood and wanted to prepare something to eat for the family for a change.

* * *

"Goodness, did I wake up in the wrong house?"

"Good morning to you too, mom." Replied Suki, smiling at her and turning back to the stove.

"It smells good." Said a male voice behind her mother. Kazumi moved to the side as Kugamoro stepped into the kitchen, followed by Ishuzo.

"Does too." Ishuzo said. "Made me realize how hungry I was."

They sat at the table, waiting for her to serve breakfast. She began to prepare the beverages; Kugamoro would have coffee, Kazumi a mint tea and Ishuzo chocolate milk.

"Can Kambei come eat with us?" said Suki setting the plates full of eggs down at the table.

"Suki, don't start." Said Kugamoro.

"What on earth is wrong with you all?" she said, taking away the breakfast plates away from the table before anyone had a chance to taste anything. "Are you still with that 'he sent you to the hospital' crap?"

Her family looked at her wide eyed.

"If it is, then I have something to say about it. He made a mistake. Everybody makes mistakes. Nobody is perfect. He…"

"Suki, his mistake…" interrupted Kugamoro, but his interruption was interrupted by Suki.

"Number one rule of the communication process; do _not_ interrupt the speaker."

Kugamoro closed his mouth, cleared his throat and nodded to her.

"Go on."

"Nobody is perfect. He is only human after all, and like any other human, he deserves a second chance."

Kazumi looked at her daughter with pride. "Where did you get so much wisdom from?" she asked.

"I learned from the best." Suki answered, smiling shyly to her parents.

"Bring him in." said Kugamoro.

* * *

"I can't believe all the things you've done to get me out of this mess." Said Kambei, now walking out of his room.

"Yeah, well, we have to stick up for each other. If we don't, nobody else will."

They gave each other a thumbs up and a clown smile before entering the kitchen as normal as they could. When they did so, they noticed that somebody was sitting at the table as well; somebody with gray hair in the front and navy blue in the back…

"Hey, Kai!" said Suki, rushing into the room. His eyes looked at her with sleepy coldness, and nodded at her.

"Good morning son." Said Kugamoro in a very high-class way.

"Dad, leave all that formability for later. Make room for the fifth member of the Tatewaki family." Suki said, now putting a chair between Ishuzo and herself.

She served another plate for her brother, herself and Kai and some orange juice for the three of them and then they all began to eat.

"This delicious!" said Ishuzo, stuffing her mouth with eggs.

"Indeed a very delicious flavor unlike the food that's cooked by a _certain perso_n I know." Said Kugamoro turning to see his wife.

"Hey, if it wouldn't have been for me, this girl wouldn't even know _how_ to cook." She said in self defense.

"You're right, darling." He said turning back to the plate. "Without you, this girl would've never known the difference between baked eggs and that black pancake-like mass you _like_ to call eggs." He looked up to his guest, daughters and son and added, "I swear, the first time your mother cooked for me, I realized I could be married to a serial killer… I've never run so fast in my life…"

He almost chocked on his coffee when Kazumi gave him a cold glare while the kids laughed. Kai was looking down at his plate, trying to hide his smirk. It was a very comfortable atmosphere. They chatted and laughed, just like a family should. Even Kai was smiling every now and then at the family jokes, and he definitely felt comfortable around them. Family time was interrupted by a phone call that demanded Kugamoro to his work. Kazumi received the second call a few seconds later from Ishuzo's dentist, reminding them that the appointment was for that morning. Kambei asked for permission to go find a job.

As soon as this was mentioned, it was as if somebody had pushed a pause button; everybody froze on what they were doing just to look back at him.

"_Nobody is perfect. He is only human after all, and like any other human, he deserves a second chance_." Suki's words were heard again, like a distant echo in Kazumi's and Kugamoro's mind.

"Sure, son." Said Kugamoro. "Just be careful." He smiled.

Kazumi looked at her husband with tenderness; Suki's words had made an effect on him. The fast forward button was pressed and within minutes, the house was empty with the exception of Kai and Suki.

* * *

She began to clear the table, and was caught by surprise when she realized he was helping. "You don't have to…"

"But I want to." He said.

They began washing the dishes in silence. When they were about to finish, Kai splashed some water on her face. She gasped as she pulled away from the sink to rub the water out of her cheek with her arm.

"Sorry." He said, although she could see mischief in his eyes. She accepted the apology, and continued rinsing the dishes quietly. After some time, she splashed him with water. He straightened up, and turned his head to her slowly.

"Oops." She said grinning.

His hand cupped slowly under the soapy water as he continued to look at her, silently.

"Did you know you're short?" he said.

Finally, without a warning, his hand came up in a sudden jerk towards her and splashed her again with water. She pulled away, and when she came back to the sink, another wave of water met her right away. She cupped a bit of water in her hand and sent it off in Kai's direction, who ducked with surprising speed. But when he came back up, another wave of water was waiting for him and smacked him right in the face.

That was enough for the two teens to go outside and begin a water fight, forgetting the single dish that was left lonely in the water, for its companions were now drying outside the sink.

As Suki and Kai headed outside arguing who was short in height, speed ability and skills, he grabbed the garden hose and she the sprinkler gun.

"Nobody calls me slow and gets away with it!" he yelled, charging in her direction, spraying water at her.

"Nobody calls me SHORT and gets away with it!" she screamed back, charging in his direction.

They ran from here to there, shouting in surprise and laughing every now and then when the cold water touched their hot skins. In her attempt to run from him, she slipped in the mud and landed on her back. Kai came up to her, and tried to help her up, but then his feet gave way above the slimy brown substance and the also fell face up. Suki got on top of him, rubbing his clothes with mud, as he reached up to her face and stained it with mud as well. Somehow, they began a mud wrestle that only lasted a few minutes; all their energy had been given away at the water fight. They laughed a crazy and exhausted laugh that only seemed to get worse when they realized they didn't know what they were laughing about.

It was the first time Suki had seen Kai laugh. Sure, he had smiled and smirked every other day, but now he was laughing. Strings of laughter were actually produced by his vocal chords, showing this part of him that probably not even his teammates had seen. She didn't mention anything though. If he was doing this, it was probably an unconscious behavior, and she didn't want to ruin it. She stood up, and offered a muddy hand to him, which he took right away. They rinsed the mud away with what they had used as weapons when the whole battle began. Then they walked to the little forest edge to dry and relax.

* * *

As they sat on the grass, Kai became aware of a thought Dranzer was shoving into his mind. He felt happy, unworried, relaxed. It was even hard for him to keep that stern expression on his face.

"Suki…" he said all of a sudden. She looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"Nothing." He whispered. He felt stupid.

Suki gave him a weird look and then turned away from him.

He knew there was something in for it so he just… "Suki." He repeated.

"Yeah?" she answered, this time not looking at him.

"I wanted to ask you…" he hesitated.

"DO IT!" yelled Dranzer in Kai's head.

"Look, I want you to come with me." Kai blurted out.

Suki looked at him, not really understanding what he was talking about.

"Come with me to live in Russia." He added.


	18. My Explanation

Suki looked at him stunned. She almost laughed until she realized how serious he was. "Oh, Kai…"

"Just listen to me for a second." He said, all of a sudden a gleam of hope in his eyes. "You don't think two people could be more different, but why do you think all this has happened?"

"_What the hell am I saying?_" he was thinking. "_I don't even believe in fate_…"

"Maybe it's because we aren't so different, maybe were looking for the same thing…" He really wished he at least had a clue of what he was talking about. He had no idea of why he has saying all that, but he couldn't stop his mouth no matter how much he wanted it to… it was as if it had a mind of its own. "You're different Suki, way different from everyone else I know, you're the kind of person I've been looking for…" Finally Kai managed to stop his mouth. Suki sat there silently, letting the words wash over her.

He had spoken much too quickly to give her a chance to think anything except that maybe he had gone insane… yet everything he had said made perfect sense inside her. She wanted to leave with him, live with him, say yes and then take off… but what about her family and friends?

"Kai." She began. "I'm very flattered that you'd ask me." She smiled. "But…"

Kai narrowed his eyes and looked away from her. "I knew that 'but' was coming." He said.

"Kai…"

"Look, will you just think about it?" He asked turning back to her. "Just… think about it. That's all." Suki looked into his eyes. There was disappointment, anger and embarrassment in them. He never would've asked her if he had any control over his mouth, she thought. They looked at each other in complete silence.

* * *

"_HEY_!"

Kai broke contact with her stare when the new voice was heard. Suki turned to see who that voice belonged to. Ray was running over to them, waving a hand in the air. He was followed by Tyson, Max and Kenny, who were followed by Teletha, Yumiko and Mariah. "What'cha doing?" Ray asked when he was standing right next to Kai.

"Nothing, just relaxing."

"Need… WATER!" yelled Tyson, flopping down on the floor in front of Suki and Kai.

"Suki, are you wet?" asked Teletha, taking a good look at Suki's hair. Suki nodded, not giving it much importance.

"Kai… what happened?" asked Ray, taking a good look at Kai too.

"We were washing dishes." Said Suki.

"But why are you wet?" asked Yumiko.

"She started." Said Kai, gesturing to Suki with a hand.

"LIAR!" said Suki, punching him once playfully on his arm. "It was you remember? And I don't think that was an accident."

"Kai? Starting a water fight? With a _GIRL_!" said Tyson.

"Gotta problem?" said Kai with a menacing tone.

"No, it's just…" Tyson scratched the back of his head nervously. "… It's just too… _WEIRD_ to think of you starting a water fight."

"Doesn't mean I don't know how." Kai stated.

"So, what are you guys up to now?" asked Suki, changing the subject.

"Chief wanted us to train today." Said Ray, "but…" he paused and looked at Kai carefully choosing his words. "Tyson said it was too much of a beautiful day to waist training."

Everyone looked at Kai, expecting him to jump up and shout "Hell no! We're training _Now_." To everyone's surprise, he just laid flat on the floor and settled his hands behind his head.

"Looks like Kai agrees with Tyson…" mumbled Max, shocked.

"It'll be the first and last time." Kai said.

* * *

"What do we do now?" asked Mariah.

"How about a cookout?" suggested Suki.

"Sounds great." Said Kai, standing up and walking over to the house.

Everyone looked at him, surprised.

"What the…" Tyson, along with the rest of the Blade Breakers and Suki's friends followed Kai, leaving Ray, Mariah and Suki behind.

"Kai, are you being you today?" asked Tyson.

"Don't know what you're talking about." Said Kai. "You must be so hungry, that you're imagining things again, Tyson."

The others laughed.

* * *

"I know I didn't just 'imagine' that." Said Ray.

Suki looked at Ray and then at Mariah.

"Ill go on." She said, running after the others and leaving Ray alone with Suki.

"What happened?" he asked.

"That time we went to the forest, we talked."

"And?"  
"We talked last night too."

"_AND_?"

"I guess all he needs is someone he can trust in."

"You got that right." Ray said. "He's got scars from the past."

"He told me."

"Have you seen them?"

Suki looked at Ray. "Seen them?"

"Yeah. He showed me. He trusts me more than anybody would think. We only talk when were alone though. But I understand why."

"Hold on, hold on. What do you mean seen them?"

They stopped walking and looked at each other. For a moment it seemed he was going to tell her, until a loud crash made them look towards the house.

Tyson had jumped and landed on top of the table, but since he had landed on the side, all his weight made the table knock over. Ray ran toward his friend laughing, leaving Suki behind and alone.

Just what exactly did he mean by "seen them"?

* * *

Suki couldn't sleep that night either. It wasn't the fact that it was only 10:30 pm. The afternoon just re-played in her mind over and over. It was too magical to even consider it being a reality.

She had figured out what Ray had meant. There were two scars on Kai's back; a big one running from his left shouler to the right hip and a small one, running the other way. She found out when Kai was changing in Kambeis room, and he had turned to look for his shoes. He explained that those were the scars that his grandfather had left when he had showed tears. They didnt have much time to talk about that past, for Tyson was opening all the doors in the house in search for them so the rest could start eating.

Suki and her friends had all had a cookout just like they had planned. Afterwards, they had gone inside and played cards. To everyone's surprise, Kai said he would play too. Yumiko and Teletha jumped on him and felt his forehead, trying to decide whether or not he was sick. Afterwards, they played "spin the bottle" and everyone was about to faint when Kai said he was up for it.

"Kai, you in some kind of medication?" had asked Max.

"He _HAS_ been weird today." Pointed out Tyson.

They played in pairs, Ray with Mariah, Tyson with Teletha and Max with Yumiko, leaving Suki and Kai together. Kenny refused to play saying he had more important things to do.

They all came up with some weird dares; Tyson was forced to swallow a drink that involved mustard, ketchup, mayonnaise, water and milk; Ray had to take off his hair cloth and let his hair be pulled up into two ponytails until the game was over (something he really looked forward to); Max was supposed to go outside and run around in his underwear while shouting "IM CRAZY!"; Teletha had to jump out the attic window; Yumiko had to taste something in the fridge (nobody knew what it was, and it surely didn't look healthy). The dares were a more polite with Kai and Suki. Suki and Kai revealed their secret of being half and half, since it was Tyson's idea to reveal something nobody would ever think of them.

When they transformed, the others looked at them with full surprise. Kenny had fainted. Nobody really knew what to say… at first. Then came the waterfall of questions. Kai and Suki busied themselves answering, and then it was all almost back to normal when their human selves came back again. They began to leave when Suki's family started coming back, starting with Kazumi. Yumiko left with Ishuzo, who was going to stay over since she and Maya were dying to see each other again.

* * *

Before Kai left, he took hold of Suki's hands and then looking right into her eyes, he made her promise she would think of his offer. He said he would be staying over at Tyson's house, since he knew she needed time to think things over.

That night, she did what she had no idea she would do. She decided to ask her parents for advice… but not in her human form. Odeon agreed with her that it was definitely crazy to walk into the kitchen as an angel or demon or both at the same time. But she did so anyway. She transformed, and walked right into the kitchen. Her parents and Kambei were sitting at the table, their dinner being in their stomachs by that time.

"Honey, Halloween isn't until October." Had said her mother.

"Its not a costume." Suki had said.

"What do you mean?" had said her father.

"This is the real me." Suki replied.

"What are you talking about?"

Suki brought her human form again. She made her family see how the black wings disappeared into her back, how her eyes turned from green to purple again, how the mark on her neck disappeared like it was breezed off.

"Mother, father, Kambei… Kai has asked me to go to Russia with him." She said, sitting down. "To live."

She closed her eyes remembering how her parents had refused to let her go, how they yelled when they figured she WAS a half and half, how they reacted when she told them what that Tala wanted her for, how they forced her to tell them about the witch… everything was now out in the open. Kambei excused himself and went to his room, leaving the three in the kitchen. By that time, she was telling her parents that Kai was like her, except he was the demon half.

"And we're supposed to let you go with a half demon guy we barely know!" shouted her father.

That was it. That was her cue to give up. She knew that no matter how much she begged, what faced she made, how much she negociated, her parents wouldn't let her go. She couldn't blame her parents; after all, this had been hidden from them for so much… She was sent to her room. She nodded, and didn't try to get away from punishment. She closed the door gently, and layed on the bed. A few minutes later, she heard her parents walking past her bedroom to theirs. She could feel their presence stop just outside her door, but they continued, dragging their feet tiredly. _If only they understood_, Suki thought. _If only they understood…_

She fell asleep, wondering what would await for her the next day.


	19. What I want

"She just can't move away like that, with a boy we barely know about."

"You took away her only chance of being happy, father."

"How can you know that?"

Suki heard the voices. Kambei was having a deep conversation with their parents. She opened her eyes slowly.

"Kai is half and half, just like Suki." Said Kambei. "They can understand each other because both their pasts have awful and full of tragedy."

Suki stood up, walked to her door, opened it a crack and leaned against the wall beside it to hear better. She let herself slide to the floor, since she was still half asleep to hold herself up. She felt the drowsiness start to vanish slowly when she blinked several times.

"Kai saved Suki because he loves her." Kambei said.

Suki frowned, a little confused.

"How do you know?" asked Kugamoro.

"_Yeah, how do you know_?" thought Suki.

"When Suki asked for permission to let me have Poipoider back, I talked to the guy. Gotta say, once he opens up, he's a totally different person. He's not cold, bitter and unfeeling; he's the total opposite. He told me all about how he felt about Suki, his little secret, and how he planned to take Suki to Russia…"

Suki's eyes widened. "_He already knew_!"

"Mother, Father, I know this is hard for you, but please let her go."

"No." Said Kazumi's voice. Suki noticed that her voice was quivering, like if she was crying. "No, no, no, no, NO_**!"**_

"Mother…"

"Kambei, how can you expect us to let her go like that? What about her school?"

"C'mon, I'm sure they have schools over there. Look at it this way; she will be learning another language."

"And her training?"

"Kai has a phoenix bit-beast too, remember? I'm sure that he'll know how to train Suki's Odeon."

"And her friends?"

"She can come visit. It's good because she'll come and stay with us too."

"But she's my little girl…" whispered Kazumi.

"Kai's at Tyson's place right now, preparing himself to leave whenever he's leaving. If she doesn't go, she'll probably not see him again. Let's not mention the places she would see if she went." Kambei paused then he continued. "And finding another guy like Kai… it's almost impossible…"

Suki neared her head to the door.

"It's time for you guys to let Suki spread her wings and fly out of the nest… literally…"

"But she's so young…"

"Dad, I know I'm here because I need my parents' guidance more than anything in this life to succeed. I'm sure Suki had great guiders to let her decide so soon. I need to mature; she doesn't. I bet she's even more mature than me. I'm sure that if she ever needs advice she'll call, or even better, visit us."

There was silence, with the exception of Kazumi's sobs. Then Kambei continued. "Think about it mom and dad. After a while, you learn the difference between holding a hand and chaining a soul. Sometimes you have to accept your defeats with your head up and eyes open."

* * *

Suki heard a chair slide against the floor; with that, she closed the door and jumped into her bed. She laid there, looking up at the ceiling; why was Kambei doing everything humanly possible to convince her parents? She heard someone stop outside her door. She covered herself up and closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep. Her door opened, and she felt a presence inside the room, and then she heard a sigh.

"I did what I could." Said Kambei's voice. She felt his presence leave the room and when she heard the door close, she opened her eyes. Why was he helping her? She sat up and threw her legs over the beds edge. She settled her elbows on her knees and then grabbed her hair with both hands. What was going on? Why did Kai tell her brother? She stood up and walked to the door, yawning away the drowsiness that was still upon her. She opened the door and walked out into the kitchen. She stopped when she saw her parents sitting at the table. Her mother offered her breakfast and then when she was finished eating, her father spoke.

"I had a conversation with your brother right now."

"About?" asked Suki.

"He wishes for us to let you go with Kai to Russia."

Suki sat still, waiting for more.

"Now that your brother mentions it, I do believe you acted pretty mature last night. And now that I look back…"

"You had the right to be mad. I mean, I just tell you like…"

"Number one rule of the communication process, do not interrupt the speaker." Said Kugamoro.

Suki raised her eyebrows in amusement. She nodded for her father to continue.

"Sometimes, Suki, we adults do and think stupid things when we're _scared_. I didn't give you the chance to speak."

"What are you afraid of?" asked Suki.

"_Loosing you forever_." Said Kazumi.

Suki looked at her.

"I was afraid that if you left, you would forget about us."

"Mother, there is no way I'm forgetting my family. Sure, we've had our ups and downs, but that only makes this family closer, more united."

"I feel I never really got to know the real you. Specially now with that half and half thing you have going on." Said Kugamoro.

"Daddy, that half and half thing I have going on is only one thing in my life. If it was a mistake, I walked into it without asking you guys and I might as well regret it, but I don't. You have known me all along. That cute little girl, so mysterious, the little girl you raised, is still me. The fact that now I'm a half angel-demon-whatever doesn't mean I've changed. I'm still your little girl no matter how old I am. I may hate being babied, but deep inside, it's something I love so much because it shows how much you care for me."

"I know you want to go with Kai. But I'm giving you an opportunity to think about this. If you choose to leave, go ahead. If you stay, go ahead."

Suki stared at her father. Surprise couldn't be helped to show.

"We won't interfere. Think about it. If you need answers, they will be found in your heart. I'm off to work." He added, standing up. He was fully dressed in 15 minutes and then left. Kazumi started clearing the table. Suki stood up and went to the living room. She sat there, looking intently at the Grandfather Clock in the hallway. It read 11:30 am. She stood up again and headed for her brothers room.

* * *

"Come in." he said when she knocked.

"Hey." Said Suki.

"_GOOD MORNING_!" said Kambei, hugging his sister.

"Why did you ask our parents to let me go?" she asked.

Kambei looked at her for a moment before answering. "Cuz, we have to stick up for each other. If we don't, nobody else will."

"It worked." She said.

"It did? Wow, did _that_ take some effort!"

"They want me to choose."

"I suppose you're here to say good bye."

"No. I still have to think about it."

"Why? I mean, you _wanted_ to go, _didn'_t you?"

"Yeah, but now… I don't know."

Kambei looked at her sister more intently. "You're scared, aren't you?"

"Yeah." She said. With that, she turned on her heals and headed for her room.

* * *

Closing the bedroom door behind her, she waited for the peace she always felt there to enfold her. She looked around her room. It was the first time she took a really good look at it since they moved in. How many times had the walls been coated with a fresh color of new paint? How many times had the carpet been changed? How many times had the furniture been changed? She closed her eyes, images of different rooms flowing through her mind; all those rooms that once belonged to her.

For years, that room had a special feeling to it, because it wasn't just any room, it was hers. She had grown from a kid to a young woman in that room. It knew all her secrets, all her fears, all her dreams. It had been the place where all her thoughts were free to run. But that day it was just a room. She didn't feel any magical feeling when she entered. And she didn't find the answers she needed in the pictures on her desk, or the row of stuffed animals that rested in a shelf near the ceiling. If you need answers, they will be found in your heart. Her father's words echoed in her mind.

How was she supposed to concentrate on finding answers if all she felt was confusion?

She laid in her bed, looking up at the ceiling. So much she and her family had gone through… and then there was Teletha and Yumiko. She and them had a special bond nobody else could understand. They would be hurt if she left.

Suddenly, she felt she needed to talk to Kai. She picked up the phone at the little night table by her bed and dialed Tyson's number. The phone rang several times before it was answered.

"Hello?" said a mans voice. It must be Ty's grandfather, she thought.

"Hello." She said. "Excuse me; are Tyson and his friends there?"

"Yes meam." Said Tyson's grandfather.

"May I speak to Kai please?"

"Just a second." She heard the phone being set down on a surface and then the old man having a yelled conversation with Tyson.

"TYSON! TELL KAI HE HAS A PHONE CALL!"

"HE PROBABLY HEARD YOU!"

"TELL HIM ANYWAY!"

Suki smiled. She began to laugh softly when she heard Tyson scream "_KAI! GRANDPA SAIS YOU GOTTA PHONE CALL_!"

She heard laughter on the other side; it was probably the rest of the Blade Breakers. Then the phone was picked up. "Hello?" it was Kai's voice.

"Hey, it's Suki." She said.

"Oh, hey, I was just going to call you."

"You were?"

"Yeah, listen. My grandfather wants me back by tomorrow morning." He said. "So I'm leaving tonight."

All of a sudden Suki felt a big amount of pressure sweep over her.

"Have you thought about my offer?" He whispered into the phone.

"Actually," she said, taking a deep breath, "That's what I called to talk to you about."


	20. Going Down

Sorry I took a while to write this down, Its just that Ive been getting lots of work and homework I hardly have time to work on this! But, heres the chapter. Its almost finished (the story) but I will try to finish it soon. Please have patience... _sigh_. What people have to do in order to get a scholarship, huh? _get all the credits, finish highschool, graduate, continue with college_... But its worth it if you really want to reach your dreams I guess. ANYWHO! HERES THE CHAPTER!

* * *

"Suki, please explain why you did that." Said Teletha.

"I know, I don't understand. Care to connect the dots?" asked Yumiko.

Suki sighted. "Like I said, I really wasn't ready to leave."

"But it was your only chance." Said Teletha.

"Why would you let it go by?" asked Yumiko.

"Because I feel I have to stay here, with you guys, spend more time with my family. Gotta get used to my new life style. I feel like I live with strangers now."

Suki sighted again. She looked at the floor where they were sitting. They were in her room, sitting on the blue carpet of Suki's sanctuary. They sat there silently, Suki looking at the floor, while Yumi and Tessa looked at her. She was hurt, no doubt, they understood that much. But why would she hurt herself, it wasn't clear.

* * *

"Girls, come help me make dinner." Called Kazumi from the kitchen. Suki looked up and then stood along with her friends. She walked to the kitchen and found her mother handling pans all over the place. "Mom, have Maya and Ishuzo help you for me. I want to take a shower." Suki said.

"All right hon." Said Kazumi.

Suki walked back to the bathroom and began undressing herself. Truth be told, she just wanted to be alone.

**

* * *

**

Flashback

_"Actually, that's what I called to talk to you about. Kai, Im not ready to leave." Silence on the other end._

_"I will stay here with my family and friends."_

_"Uh…" he said at the other end._

_"We have to get used to each other, my family and I. It feels like we lived together for 16 years, yet we never got to know our real selves." She paused. "Youre not mad at me, are you?"_

_"No." he said, but she could hear a bit of disappointment._

_"Im sorry."_

_"Don't be. I understand."_

_"Thank you." She said._

_" Ill be passing by your house anyway. But I'll go flying."_

_"Ok." She said._

_"Well then… bye."_

_"Bye. Kai? Take care."_

_She wasn't sure if he heard the last part. She heard a click and then the sound that indicated he hung up. She stood there, listening to that sound for a few more seconds before she herself settled the phone on the receiver._

All that had happened exactly 5 hours ago. She had been in her room for some time thinking over and over if she did the right thing. As she stepped into the water, she shivered, even though the water was hot. And again she asked herself, was she really doing the right thing? Her parents said it was ok for her to leave, her friends had expected she said yes, and Kambei had done everything humanly possible to let her go with Kai. So, why didn't she say yes?

Because she was scared. Not of Kai, of Kai's Grandfather. She didn't know what to do. All of a sudden, she felt so depressed. Perhaps it wasn't love after all… "No. It _was_ love. I fell in love with Kai. I know I did…" but even as she said those words in her mind, she found it difficult to believe.

She stood there, letting the water fall over her body. She made her face be patted by the gentle beads of water that fell; it helped to wash away the tears that were falling out of her eyes and stinging her sight. She spent a whole hour, just standing there, opening her eyes under the water and closing them again as the warm tears mixed with the hot water.

* * *

When she finally decided to walk out, she was too exhausted mentally to even bother see that her eyes were red.

"Suki, you were in there for a _very _long time. It seemed you wanted to drown yourself." Said Teletha, glancing worriedly at her friend.

Suki sat in between Tessa and Yumi, and began eating the rice with shrimp and fish all of them had made. She ate more than ever, like there was no tomorrow. Calm down, she repeated to herself, food's going nowhere. But no matter what she told herself, she kept eating faster and faster until the point where a whole shrimp went into her throat and got stuck there.

She began coughing madly, as Teletha and Yumiko hit her in the back, trying to help her get the shrimp out. She was offered water, but she refused to take it. After that, she ate more slowly, but still wouldn't talk at all. Finally it was time for Yumiko, Maya and Teletha to leave, but before they did, they asked Suki if she wanted to sleep over at Yumikos house, since Teletha was but Suki refused. She wansnt in the mood. When they left, she went back into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. "Mom, Im going to sleep." She said. "My head hurts."

"Are you getting sick?" asked Kazumi, walking towards her. She put a hand in her daughters forehead.

"Im _fine_." Said Suki, walking away from her mother. She drank the water in the glass in one gulp and then went to her room.

* * *

"I shouldn't have drank any water." said Suki, noticing more tears running down her face. She layed down and looked up at the ceiling, trying to make shapes out of the lines up there. Without noticing, her eyes closed, and she fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

Suki woke up later on, at first trying to figure out where she was. She felt so weird, like if she was still dreaming. But then the drowsiness went away suddenly when she noticed the clock in the side of her bed read 9:15 pm.

In her sleep, she had found the answers to the questions she had, and one of them clearly answered that she should have said yes. But what if it was already too late? Kai hadn't mentioned at what time he was going to leave, but what if he was gone? She stood up immediately and went to her parents room. Kazumi and Kugamoro were wide awake, Kugamoro watching TV and Kazumi reading a book.

"Honey, whats wrong?"

"I change my mind." Said Suki. "I want to go with Kai."

Kugamoro pushed the pause button as Kazumi lowered her book.

"Are you sure?" asked Kugamoro.

"Father, don't try to mess with my mind. Im sure I want to _go_."

Suki suddenly leaped into the air and landed on her parent's bed, right between them. "Mom, Dad, I love you." She kissed each of them good bye and then jumped out of their bed. " Ill come and visit. I promise. And you have to go visit us." She added.

"Whats the hurry?"

"Kai is leaving tonight, remember? I don't know at what time, but he said he was going to pass by my house on his way to Russia . So when he does, Ill go flying with him."

Her parents got out of bed and followed after Suki into the living room. She grabbed the phone and called Yumiko.

"Hello?"

"Yumi, its Suki." She said.

"Hey! Whats up?"

"Im leaving."

"_Are you for real_!" she squealed.

"Yeah."

"So I guess this is good bye."

"Yeah."

"Hey, Tessa wants to say bye."

"Hey girl! Are you really leaving?"

"Yeah."

"Im glad you snapped out of it. Well, wish you luck; you better send me some food or something from over there, eh?"

"Sure. But Youll have to visit me."

"Sure, me and Yumi will visit you."

"What! _COOL_!" Suki heard Yumiko squealing in the backround.

"Well, gotta go. Bye."

"Bye, Take care."

"You too."

They hung up.

"Suki, are you taking anything?" asked her mother, taking out a suitcase.

"No, only Odeon."

"What about clothes?"

"I could buy some new ones over there. Like that, Ill travel light."

Her mother nodded, putting the suit case away again, as Kugamoro went to his daughter's room to get her beyblade. As they did this, Suki dialed Tysons number.

It was picked up instantly.

"Hello?" It was Tyson.

"Tyson, is Kai there?"

"No." he said.

All of a sudden Suki's blood went cold. It couldn't be…

"He just left like a minute ago." Continued Tyson.

"Ok! Thanks! Bye!"

"Bye…"

Tyson probably thought that was one of the weirdest conversations he ever had, but what he thought was no concern for Suki.

"Tyson said he just left. Ill go wait outside for him."

Before she exited the house, she turned and gave a tight hug to her parents.

"I love you, _mommy_, _daddy_." She said in her cutest little girl voice she could find. They smiled and motioned for her to hurry up.

* * *

Suki went outside and looked at the sky. She looked up at the moon and the stars, until she finally saw a white thing come out of the darkness.

"Kai." She thought.

She began to transform, but she noticed that Kai passed way too fast by the house. It was more of a while light; could've passed by as a shooting star. Suki flapped her wings, and rose into the night air as fast as she could.

The sky was clear, and Suki could see everything from where she was. There was a gentle breeze blowing in the direction Kai had gone. She flew over the small forest, trying to locate the white light his wings gave away. She moved left, right, up, down. No sign of him. She turned, from side to side, desperate to find him, not caring if her hair whipped against her face. Her eyes filled with tears when she realized the truth. He was gone.


	21. Glow

"Oh, no, no, no…" Suki mumbled. "No, no…"

There was no way it could be. She felt lost, abandoned. She scanned the place again, a mere light of hope flashing through the darkness of her mind. She looked around one more time, before she finally gave up trying. There was no way she could deny it; it was right in front of her. Kai was gone, and she was left behind.

She flew down and landed heavily on the spring. That place… it was where the two of them first were, where she sat when Kai ran away, where she was knocked out by Tala, where she and Kai had their first kiss…

Why did it have to end like that? How could she have been so stupid, letting go of Kai… What was she supposed to do now? Go back home? Might as well. It would be hard to explain to her parents why she had returned home.

Her legs refused to hold her up any longer. She fell hard on her knees, and then she sat on the cool grass, letting her wings shield her from the rest of the world. She was in a small cocoon of sadness and darkness and loneliness. She couldn't help blaming herself.

* * *

Flashback

"_Actually, that's what I called to talk to you about. Kai, Im not ready to leave." Silence on the other end._

"_I will stay here with my family and friends."_

"_Uh…" he said at the other end._

"_We have to get used to each other, my family and I. It feels like we lived together for 16 years, yet we never got to know our real selves." She paused. "Youre not mad at me, are you?"_

"_No." he said, but she could hear a bit of disappointment._

"_Im sorry."_

"_Don't be. I understand."_

"_Thank you." She said._

" _Ill be passing by your house anyway. But I'll go flying."_

"_Ok." She said._

"_Well then… bye."_

"_Bye. Kai? Take care."_

_She wasn't sure if he heard the last part. She heard a click and then the sound that indicated he hung up. She stood there, listening to that sound for a few more seconds before she herself settled the phone on the receiver._

She shook her head in a negative movement, trying to vanish those thoughts and memories. A tear escaped her eye, rolling down on her cheek; even the touch of it against her skin hurt her.

* * *

A small light filtered through her wings. Inside her own space, she leaned in on the object. She made her wings part, welcoming her to the real world once again. She was a bit surprised when she saw a pure white feather right in front of her. And it was glowing… or was it the moonlight that made it appear to glow? A slight breeze passed by, lifting the feather from the ground and taking it away.

She stood up quickly, and chased after it, until the breeze stopped and landed the feather gently on the floor again. She picked it up as carefully as she could as if it were made out of glass. Maybe it was from Kai's wings. She held it to her, as if her life depended on that feather. She started walking back home, hiding her wings once again, and holding the white feather to her chest.

"Suki?"

She froze. Her eyes widened, and her arms came down to settle themselves at either side of her body, her hand still holding the feather.

"Suki."

That voice… was her mind tricking her? Was her mind playing games with her? Was…

"Suki." A hand settled on her shoulder making her jump. She turned fast, only to see Kai standing right in front of her. She blinked twice, making sure she was seeing correctly.

"What are you…?"

"I thought you left." Said Suki, looking right into that boy's eyes. He looked at her, frowning slightly. "I thought you left." She repeated, as if she had been expecting an answer.

He just stood there, just looking at her. Tears filled her eyes. There was no way that could be Kai. Surely the figure standing in front of her was just a product of her wild imagination, because he wouldn't move. He wouldn't talk. Nothing. But …

She opened her arms and wrapped them around the figure's neck. She had expected for the figure to vanish but no. He was still there, his body against hers. He was as solid as the ground she was standing on. "Kai…"

As from cue, his strong arms wrapped Suki's fragile body, in a way that reassured her that he was Kai. That he was the real thing. He pressed her against himself, gently but firm, longing to feel her, longing for her to be his. He felt her body jump slightly, and separated her a little from himself to see her again. But she wouldn't let go. She was clinging to his neck like if she let go, she would die, disappear, disintegrate… It took him a while to realize that she was sobbing.

"Its ok." he said. "I'm here."

"I thought you were gone." She repeated a third time.

"But I'm right here." He said.

She separated from him a little as if making sure he was telling the truth. Her eyes turned questioning, and as if reading her thoughts, he said;

"I was planning on flying fast so it would appear that I was gone. I figured you would probably be by the window, so then I would sneak into the forest and take a look at you before I left. But then I heard a sound around here… and here we are."

"I want to go." She said. "With you. Everybody's ok with it."

"Are you sure you won't regret this later? You know, not spending time with your family and friends?" he asked.

She looked at him and nodded. "I want to be with you."

Without warning, she stepped on her toes and pressed her lips against his, like if it were a way to show she meant it. He responded to it, and took her hand and then opened his wings. She did the same. They walked to the middle of the spring and then elevated, still holding hands. She looked up at him; that was a really beautiful sight.

Kai's hair being moved by the gentle breeze that had returned, the moonlight shinning down on him… like a real angel.

Suki wasn't a bad sight either, from Kai's view. Her hair was slightly defying gravity, moving at the rhythm of the wind. Her eyes shined on the moonlight, and her face being touched gently by the moons light rays.

After they elevated high enough to reach up and touch the moon, they started moving away from that location, straight to Russia. Suki stopped, tugging on his hand for him to do the same. They turned and looked at that house where Suki Tatewaki used to live. The house where she had grown from a girl to a young woman, the house where she lived for 16 years. Suki smiled before turning away from the house, and letting Kai guide her away. Five minutes later, they disappeared into the night's darkness, heading towards a future that none of them knew about.

One thing they were certain of; whether good or bad things happened, they would face them together.

* * *

Well people, there you have it. That was the last chapter of the story. I hope you all enjoyed reading it like I enjoyed writing it. Give me your opinions, OK? Take care, thanks for having some time to read this story, I really appreciate it! Im gonna miss you all… But that's how it goes… … Im so sad… Well, thats all. Dont do Drugs and Stay in School... Yeah _RIGHT_! BYE!

ALSO! dont forget to check out the story **Tonight **if you havent already!


End file.
